Believe in Love
by Witty Lady
Summary: AU: The war with the ogres has ended. Since debts could not be paid, Maurice and his daughter, Belle, had been stripped of their riches and titles while forced to leave their kingdom. When the Dark One comes and makes a deal to restore their titles, Belle cannot refuse. What will happen to her after the deal has been struck? Rumbelle. Cover Made by the talented Emile Brown.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Belle stared in despair at her old home as she was riding in the wagon with her father, the former King Maurice. After the war with the ogres, they could not pay back their allies. Her precious kingdom was in debt and eventually, one of their "allies", took control of their castle and drove them out. Belle stared at her father who had a blank expression, facing the road. There was a small cottage in the woods where they would have to live the rest of their days until, or even, if their riches come back to them. The only articles that they had were their clothing on their backs and some food. The rest was seized by the ally that had helped them.

"Do not fret, papa. I am sure that we are to gain our riches sooner or later." Belle told her father, fearing that he had remained silent for far too long. The debt had taken a toll on Maurice. Since Belle was no longer a rich princess and her title was snatched away, Gaston broke the marriage to find a kingdom with a rich lady. He refused to speak with either Maurice or Belle. Part of this made Belle satisfied, but she wished that Gaston had at least shown kindness. In fact, all of their supposed friends shut them out when their riches were gone.

They had finally reached the cottage. Belle took the food and the cloaks that they had into the cottage. Her father led the wagon with the mule out in the back where he could find a stake to tie it to. It was a depressing sight. The cottage was empty and very dusty. She set the cloaks into the floor and laid them out. After, she placed the food on the window sill and covered the food, to prevent the aroma of the food from travelling to unwanted vermin. After, Belle went outside.

"Belle, can you make supper?" Her father asked. Belle was taken back. She had never made any type of food in her life. Belle had a gentle soul and heart with no black in it, but she was used to being waited on.

"Of course, papa."

As Belle went back into the cottage and took out some food, she thought about her books. She missed them so. She used to spend hours, locked up in the library and now, it was gone.

After eating, both headed to sleep. It was a long uncomfortable trip and they were both tired. Belle tried to sink into her warm cloak and let sleep take her. She looked at the star and wished upon it. "I wish that our troubles will be solved."

* * *

The sun shone through the window. Belle squinted and suddenly felt a sharp pain in her back. The floor was hard, filthy. and cold. Belle shed some silent tears. It was bad enough that she had her riches stripped from her, but to live in poor conditions like this, she felt truly sorry. Belle took out some food and started to eat slowly. After, she left some for her father before heading out onto the fields. The nice part of all of this was that she could enjoy the peace and quiet of nature. _If only I had my books. I could read under a tree as I let the sun glimpse through the branches. _

Maurice eventually came outside to find his daughter staring at the sky. He finished his food and sit next to Belle. "I am so sorry, my darling girl." He apologised because no princess should have to live like this. It was his fault that he was shut out of his castle. His fault that he couldn't pay the debts.

"Papa, do not apologise. I know that maybe one day, our riches will come back. We must have faith." Belle felt a little glimmer of hope come, but she herself doubted that her troubles would disappear so easily.

Maurice kissed the top of his daughter's head. He was happy that if he was taken out of his castle with someone, it was with his daughter. Belle instantly felt much better, knowing that her father was there. There was a serene silence until a voice interrupted it.

"Well, this is a let down." They jumped and turned to find the Dark One, standing right behind them. Belle rose captiously backed away, a bit behind her father. She had never seen the dark one, but heard of what he could do. She wasn't afraid of him that much, but she was unsure of what he really wanted. Belle stared at her father who was red in the face. His breaths were coming out short as pure anger enveloped him.

"Where were you when we needed you? My daughter and I were shut out. Our titles and land were stripped!" Maurice bellowed at the Dark One who was smirking.

"You never called." The Dark One pouted in a playful voice.

"We sent our gold to you because we thought you could stop the war." Maurice's face grew even redder which made Belle worry for her father's well-being. The Dark One came closer to Maurice.

"You see, I make gold." Belle stared from her father to the Dark One. Bell saw that her father looked like he was about to explode into a million pieces whilst the Dark One looked as if he was ready to burst into laughter.

"What's your price?" asked Belle, coming closer to face the Dark One. Her father's face was as red anymore, but he still looked furious.

"My price is something a bit more special." The Dark One told the two former nobles.

"We don't have anything of value." Maurice growled in hushed tones.

"My price is her." He pointed to Belle who was in shock.

"Me?"

"Absolutely not! I would rather live in poverty for the rest of my life and then lose my daughter!"

"It's a shame. I could have restored your riches." The Dark One told him.

"Leave." Maurice snarled.

The Dark One started to walk away from them. Belle was too shocked to speak. She could restore their titles and lands if she went with him. Belle had to do something. She rushed up to him. "Wait!" The Dark One smiled and turned. "I will go with you."

"Belle, please don't." Her father pleaded.

"You do realise it's forever, dearie."

"My father's title and land will be restored." Belle asked of the Dark One.

"Yes, he will be rich again and a king!" The Dark One made a dramatic speech out of his words.

"We won't have to worry about our debts."

"Consider it done."

"Then I will go with you." Belle told him. Maurice came up and grabbed his daughter's arm. He stared at her with pleading eyes.

"Belle, you cannot go with this beast." Maurice glared at the Dark One who pretended to look offended.

"Papa, you can be happy again. Our titles will be restored and we will have a thriving kingdom. I have to go with him."

"She's right. The deal is _struck_." He led Belle away. Belle didn't look back at her father, but took a deep breath, readying herself for what was in store. At least she could make her father safe and happy, like a hero should. It was true bravery to leave a family that you would never see again.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? I did it like Beauty and the Beast when Belle lost her riches. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Second chapter! I am loving how this story is coming out! **

**crazykat77: I'm glad that you found this interesting! **

**Leona: I'm happy that you thought the first chapter was interesting and that you can't wait to read more! Also, I tried to adapt the plot like the book when Belle's family loses their riches, but it is very close to the movie.**

* * *

Chapter Two

Belle was led to a carriage that had no horses or men with whips. Belle frowned, but the Dark One just grabbed her elbow and thrust her inside. He followed behind and closed the door which led to a loud _bang_. Belle practically jumped out of her skin because it startled her. The carriage started to move soon after the loud thud of the door. Belle stared out of the window to find that there were actually moving. There were no sounds of hooves and whips against the horses, not that Belle wanted to hear the whips against the poor horses' hides.

"I suggest you change that dress." The Dark One interrupted her thoughts. Belle stared confused and then down at her yellow dress which was caked in dirt at the bottom and grim. Her cloak, which had once been beautifully sewn, was now very dirty. Belle frowned and then looked up at the Dark One, who had a smile across his face.

"Why should I?" questioned Belle, trying to hold her head as high as she could, so she would not feel inferior to the Dark One. It seemed to work a little bit, but not by much. In fact, Belle wanted to shrink down into the floor of the carriage or even melt into her seat. "What is wrong with this dress?"

"It would slow you down in your duties." The Dark One replied, staring down at the yellow dress that reached well past her feet and was laid across the floor.

"I don't have any other dress." Belle told him, feeling a bit self-conscious knowing that she wasn't a princess anymore. This dress was what all she had left of her old life. Belle felt her heart fall, even though she was cheerful that her father would enjoy the life of a noble once more and their debts would have vanished, she would endure the hard life as the maid of the Dark One forever. belle shed a tear before hastily wiping it away.

The rest of the ride was silent. Neither Belle nor the Dark One looked at each other. When they arrived at the Dark Castle, Belle wasn't helped out of the carriage like she was used to. Belle grabbed the carriage tight for support and stepped down. The Dark One chucked and then led her by the arm into the castle. The two passed the grand hall and banquet room. Meanwhile, Belle asked, "Where are you taking me?"

"Let's call it, your room." The Dark One said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Belle looked confused as the descended the stairs. Then, Belle saw the door that led to a chamber filled with nothing but stone and some straw. Belle stared in disbelief. It was worse than the cottage she had to reside at.

"My room?"

"It sounds a lot nicer than dungeon." The Dark One said before throwing her inside.

"No." Belle murmured over and over as she heard the door lock by itself and the steps become lighter. It obvious that the Dark One was starting to leave her. "You can't just leave me here!" She walked up to the door and pounded on it. "Hello? Hello?" she asked angrily. Belle eventually stopped and sunk to the ground. She brought her knees to her chest and placed her head inside, letting the tears fall. She didn't care if she was isolated from the rest of the world or if everyone was staring at her. A thought of her father being happy now that he was a noble again made her fill with warmth, but it still hurt.

There was barely any light inside the dungeon. It was nightfall by then. Belle curled into a ball in the corner and wrapped her even tighter around her. She shivered as the wind howled and came through the small bars, high above her. She cradled her head into the corner of the wall and tried to sleep. Sleep eventually took her, but it was most unpleasant.

* * *

Belle woke up the next morning, her neck and shoulder feeling cramped. She rubbed her eyes stared. The sun shone through the bars. Belle, suddenly feeling hot, took off her cloak and placed it on the floor. Belle jumped when the door swung open, slamming against the wall. Her heart hammered in her chest as the Dark One approached her. Belle then realised that she was already failing on her first day as the maid of the castle.

"Tell me, why haven't I seen any food prepared?" The Dark One asked with venom in his voice. Belle trembled because she was afraid of what was to happen.

"I'm sorry," she stammered, "I overslept." It sounded pathetic. Belle made the deal so that her father could enjoy their former life of luxury. She had to live up to her part as well.

"You should be. Another slip up like that and I could put your father in debt," The Dark One snapped his fingers, "like that." Belle rushed out of the dungeon and was led by the Dark One to the kitchen.

She found a bunch of food piled everywhere and many utensils that she had only seen in miniature, when she dined with her father. Belle poured some water in a pot. After, she placed it over the fire and started it. Then, Belle took a cooking knife and some fruits. She cut the fruits as fast as she could. Not only were the slices imperfect, but she cut her finger. Belle winced and sucked the blood off her finger, unlike a lady should. After, she found a tray where she placed the food on it. Then, Belle walked over, took the pot off the fire. Belle poured some cold water to make sure it didn't start blazing whilst she was gone. Soon after, she placed some herbs inside and a nicely decorated pot and started to carry the tray up to where the Dark One should have been dining.

When Belle entered, the room was dark and the only thing that illuminated the room was a fire. Belle frowned because it was morning and right now, it looked as dark as night. She placed the tray down and listened to the Dark One's instructions as she poured the tea. "You will serve me my meals. You will clean the Dark Castle and launder my clothing." Belle nodded. "And you shall skin the children I hunt for their pelts." He said, a bit too loud. Belle gasped, dropping the cup. "That one was a quip, not serious." Belle sighed in relief.

She knelt down to pick it up and noticed that the cup was chipped. "It's chipped. You can hardly see it." Bell said, placing the cup back on the tray.

"It's just a cup."

She eventually left the room to start working on the Dark Castle. She was to first clean the kitchen. When she arrived, it was a huge mess. There were utensils and pots everywhere. The food was scattered amongst the table. Belle groaned when she saw how dusty the floor was. Today would be one of the hardest days she would ever have to endure.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, favourites, and follows! Also, the next chapter describes her first day. See you next time! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is chapter three! Thanks for all the reviews, favourites, and follows! I love the feedback and I thank you! **

**crazykat77: I'm happy that you like it! :)**

**fanaticfan: I'm glad you that you thought that the last chapter was fantastic and how you love the story so far! I like the title too! :) **

**Leona: Thanks for the review! I'm joyful that you loved how I portrayed Belle when she tried to cut the fruit and cook! :)**

* * *

Chapter Three

She filled the wash basin with fresh hot water and then placed it on the table. Whilst the water cooled off, Belle set out for the banquet hall where the Dark One had already left. She gathered the tea cup and pot with the half finished fruit and hurried to the kitchen, trying really hard not to drop anything. Sadly, she tripped over her dress and managed to smash one of the cups. Belle groaned as she disposed of it properly. After, she threw away the uneaten fruits, she started to scrub the dishes as hard as she could. Belle felt really dirty as the grime slipped under her fingernails, but who was she to complain? After furiously scrubbing the dishes, she tried them and placed them back in the cupboards. Then, Belle cleaned off the table she was working on with a wet rag. It took her five minute to clean the table. Belle's arm was already feeling limp by the time she had grabbed the broom to start sweeping the dust off the floor.

When she finished, Belle sighed and leaned on the broom. Her eyes started to close, but she jumped wide awake when she heard the Dark One's wretched voice. "Sleeping on the job, I see?" Belle returned the broom to its original place and bowed.

"I am sorry." She started to exit the kitchen, but the Dark One grabbed her wrist. The cold scaly hand sent chills down Belle's spine. She turned to face him. She tried to be subtle as she yanked her hand out of the Dark One's grasp.

"Are you sure you don't want a different dress?" Belle stared down to find that her dress was already starting to be ruined and that the bottom was either torn or caked in grime.

"I'm sure." The Dark One didn't comply and snapped. Purple smoke erupted from his hand and suddenly, there was a blue dress in his hand with silver shoes whit small heels and white knee length stockings. The blue was very light and very appealing. Belle smiled and nodded. "Thank you, I'm sorry. What's your name?" Belle felt it on the tip of her mind, but never really heard of his name.

"Rumpelstilskin." He bowed and then chuckled. Belle suppressed a smile. She nodded and took the clothing that he offered her. He vanished out of thin air which surprised Belle. She stared around the kitchen to make sure that he wasn't there. After, she locked the door and took off her ruined yellow dress. Then, Belle placed on the blue dress with the stockings. She had to admit that it was comfortable. Belle felt a soft breeze around her feet. The dress was just a bit above the ankles. It also felt lighter. Belle took the yellow dress and folded it. After, she travelled to her cell and threw it there. She tied her hair and started to work.

Belle grabbed a timber bucket filled with clean water and a sponge. After, she went to the great hall and started to scrub the floor. The water was cold to the touch, but Belle eventually grew use to it. To distract herself from the exhaustion of the tedious movement, she thought of her father and her, reading books in the library or even horse back riding. Belle smiled as she disposed of the items.

Next, she went to fetch the filthy clothing that needed washing. She took the basin that was used for washing dishes and filled it with hot water. Belle, eager to finish, placed the first article of clothing in the basin. The water was too hot and her hand shot out of the water. Belle screeched in pain. "Ouch!" She cradled her hand and rubbed off the hot water. Then, she stared at her hand. It was a bit bright red from the water and there was dirt under her trimmed fingernails. Belle groaned. The traces of her being a princess had already started to vanish.

"Why, papa?" She asked in the silent air. "Why couldn't you pay off the debts?" Belle felt a lump in her throat, but she didn't stop herself from crying. "From princess of maid." She laughed bitterly.

After washing the clothing, Belle grabbed a cloak and started to hang the cloak. The beginning of winter had come and it was freezing, even in Belle's warm cloak. She shuddered as she hung the remaining laundry.

Belle went back to scrubbing the floors or dusting the many shelves and priceless collections of Rumpelstilskin. Afterwards, she took the laundry out of the cold and started to fold them. Belle groaned and grew frustrated. "Why won't it fold properly?" Belle muttered as she tried to fold the clothing. She placed it back after many attempts.

It was around nightfall when Belle had finished cleaning the dungeon's floor. She raced the kitchen and started to prepare a stew. She chopped the vegetables fast. Luckily, Belle missed her finger by an inch. She tossed the vegetables into the water and watched the stew boil. Belle then made the tea as fast as she could and placed all of it on a tray. Her stomach rumbled. She realised that she hadn't had food since yesterday. Belle grabbed a slice of tomato that had not been placed in the stew and ate it hungrily. She walked fast to the banquet hall where Rumpelstilskin was awaiting.

"About time." He chuckled as Bell placed the food and poured the tea in front of him. Her stomach rumbled, loud and greedily, as she finished setting the table for him. "Hungry, aren't we?"

Belle didn't say anything. "It's not my place to say anything, but when will I be fed?"

"You've had the whole day to eat, dearie." Belle stared in disbelief. "I'm not that inhumane." Her stomach rumbled again. "Why don't you eat some stew with me?" He offered. Belle smiled and nodded in thanks. She ran to the kitchen, grabbed another bowl and spoon and hurried back. She sat next to Rumpelstilskin, and started to eat ravenously.

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter has to do with Belle dining with Rumpelstilskin. See you next time! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Chapter Four! **

**crazykat77: Thanks for the review! I didn't want to make Rumpelstilskin a man with no heart. **

* * *

Chapter Four

"Hungry, aren't we?" Rumpelstilskin chided, making Belle stop eating her food. She blushed, knowing that she was not only eating improperly, but she was a maid, not a guest. Belle wiped her mouth and thanked him with a nod for the supper. She rose from her seat, but a hand grabbed her wrist. She stared in disbelief, but then erased her incredulous look off her face. "You can stay if you like." Belle sat back down.

_He's lonely! Perhaps that's why he wants me to stay_. Belle stifled a snicker as she watched Rumpelstilskin finish his meal. She didn't know much about him, but she could look into someone's eyes, sometimes, and tell if they are lonely. Most of their demeanour gives it away, but the eyes can tell a whole story. She took the dishes when he was finished down to the kitchen, starting to clean them. For some reason, keeping her mind preoccupied, didn't make the work all that hard. She rushed back upstairs to find out she needed to do anything else before she could retire to the dungeon.

"Is there anything else?" she asked. The Dark One stared for a while before shaking his head. "Thank you for the meal." She said with a large smile on her face.

"Your welcome. Now go on, back to your cell."

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" Belle asked, hoping that he would invite her to sit and talk about his old life.

"What are you going on about?"

"I'm saying that if you are lonely, perhaps I could help." She came closer, sitting down in her previous place.

"I'm not lonely, Belle, I am a beast."

"Then why did you give me the honour of sitting and dining with you?" Belle asked. She stopped after that sentence. She knew that she pushed too far. Rumpelstilskin stood up and walked towards the door. He opened it and pointed to the hall.

"Leave." He growled. He was no longer neutral in emotion, but was angry. Belle knew she had hit a rough place in his heart when she mentioned loneliness. She started out the hall, but turned to tell him one more thing. Belle had to tell him that she was there if he wanted to speak. She wouldn't judge him about anything, why would she do that? Not only was he her master, but there had to be a man under that beastly skin that was coloured with a sickly green.

She turned and took a deep breath. "If you want to speak, Rumpelstilskin, I am always available." She started for her cell, expecting him to call out for her, but it didn't happen.

Belle had entered her cell to find that her cloak was gone. She looked around the cell, in a panicked state. Could there have been a break in the Dark Castle? Her heart stopped when she heard footsteps. Belle didn't dare turn around, worried that the intruder would hear her feet shuffle on the floor if she did. Suddenly, it started to rain, very hard. Belle shivered as a rush of wind came. How it started to rain all of the sudden, she didn't know. She let out a gasp when something tapped her on the shoulder, sending chills down her spine. It was Rumpelstilskin.

"You startled me. What can I do?" She asked, giving a slight bow.

"There is nothing to be done. It's raining really hard out and I realised that it is much too cold for someone as delicate as yourself to sleep here without warmth." He made it seem dramatic. Belle couldn't help, but to stifle a small chuckle.

"Where is my cloak?"

A smile crept onto Rumpelstilskin's lips. The hand behind is back was revealed as he showed her cloak. It was repaired and cleaned. Belle smiled. "Thank you. W-why did you clean it?" she asked.

"If you are cold when you do you chores outside, then you might as well have a warm and good quality cloak." He said. Belle cocked an eyebrow, but he moved on before he could say anything further on the subject. "Now go to bed. You have a busy day tomorrow." He chided. Belle saw him close the door and heard the familiar click of the lock. She didn't mind, but relished the fact that the cloak nearly kept out all the cold. Maybe she might enjoy it here, if she could get more out of Rumpelstilskin than he was giving.

* * *

It had been a couple of weeks since she had dined with the Dark One. Already, Belle's soft hands and trimmed nails were starting to fade away. It was replaced with hands full of callouses and blisters. Also, she had dirt in her nails, which made Belle feel as if she lived in a barn. Most of all, she hadn't laid her hands on a book for a while, making the hours at night tick by very slowly. There was a bright side. She didn't have to deal with Gaston anymore. The blue dress that she had received was much more comfortable and easier to move in than the yellow dress that she had as a noble.

What Belle always wondered about was her father. Did he enjoy his life as a noble yet again? Did he miss her? Had Maurice forgotten about her already? Belle placed that thought away. How could a parent forget their child? He must have been mourning her loss.

A clatter interrupted her thoughts. Belle placed the broom quietly against the wall and travelled towards the oncoming noises. Rumpelstilskin was not in present in the Dark Castle, so Belle was a bit worried. She carefully walked towards the banquet hall. She saw the doors ajar. She watched through them. A man with blond hair and a green cloak was rummaging through Rumpelstilskin's items. He chuckled quietly when he saw the wand and made his way towards the door. Belle rushed down the hall as fast as she could. The man exited with the doors closing silently behind him.

Rumpelstilskin came back that evening and entered the banquet hall. He shouted for Belle. She rushed to the banquet hall.

"I will ask one question," He snarled. "and you will answer it simply. How did that man break in?"

* * *

**A/N: I changed the plot a bit! Rumple still knows about Robin Hood, but he wants to know how he broke in to the Dark Castle. See you next time. Thanks for the reviews, favourites, and follows!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I have added a twist to the Robin Hood ordeal. I hope you like it!**

**crazykat77: I guess we will never know how he got in! Sorry! :) **

**nightmaregirl: Thanks for the review! I'm glad that you like that this story is original and different! I had thought about this before I published this.**

* * *

Chapter Five

Belle stared at Rumpelstilskin, flummoxed by his question. He had a tight grip on her arm right now. Belle looked down at the ground and blinked many times. She wasn't weak. She could handle the Dark One, all Belle had to do was to remain calm. "I don't know how that man got in, Dark One." Belle answered softly, looking back into his eyes which were blazing.

"What do you mean? This castle may be isolated from everyone, but yourself. Besides, the doors should have been locked. I will ask once more. How did that man get into the Dark Castle?" Rumpelstilskin glared at her. Belle wanted to shrink into the floor, forget the deal and leave, but she couldn't. The time elapsed with the Dark One was to be forever in exchange of her father being a noble once more. "No answer." Rumpelstilskin whispered in a bittersweet tone.

"What are you going to do?"

"The man must pay of course, for stealing from me. He shall learn a lesson that he won't soon forget."

"How?"

"You will see tomorrow, Belle. For now, you are to stay in your cell for the night."

"My duties?"

"Do not worry. You have all the time in the world."

Rumpelstilskin led her back to the dungeon. He shoved her into the cell and closed the door with a loud _bang_. After, the click of a lock was heard. Belle saw her cloak on the ground. She picked it up and wrapped it around her. Warmth completely enveloped her. She was happy that if she was to spend another night in this harshly cold cell, at least she could have some warmth. Belle stared up at the small window on the stone wall. There, she saw light peek through because of the moon and stars. Smiling, she stood up and walked over. She stood up on the tip of her toes and looked out the window.

The night was filled with the light that the stars had illuminated. Each showed a constellation of their own, portraying a story along the way. Belle stared up at the moon which was full and round tonight. It was on top of the mountains where the Dark Castle had resided. She sighed. It was a gorgeous sight and if Belle had to be locked away, she was privileged to have such a magnificent sight right in front of her.

Weariness eventually got the best of Belle and she huddled in the corner where light had been spilled upon it, and curled up in her cloak, with the cowl over her head. She finally fell asleep after glimpsing at the stars and moon once more.

* * *

_Belle and Rumpelstilskin were traveling on foot. Belle was trailing right behind, worried about the man that had broke in. Belle's heart beat faster and clenched, making it hard for her to breathe. After a while, Rumpelstilskin summoned a magic sphere of fire, that was quite large. It's light and heat radiated in the serene forest. _

_"What are you going to do?" _

_"You'll see." He replied. _

_Ropes suddenly bound Belle. She struggled. "You're going to make me watch, aren't you?" _

_"Glad you can see the obvious, dearie." _

_Belle caught a glimpse of the man in sight. He had greying hair, a large frame, and noble clothes. Belle gasped and screamed in horror as the sphere of fire flew through the sky. That man was her father, King Maurice._

* * *

Belle woke up gasping. "It was just a dream." she panted over and over. How could her father be the man? He was living in wealth. Why would he have to steal from the Dark One? If it was her that he wanted, wouldn't have already come for her? Belle scooted from the corner and let her back hit against the wall that faced the door. The dungeon door was unlocked and Rumpelstilskin came, ready to travel.

"Let's go." He grumbled. Belle came hesitantly, at first, but his glare proved to be enough motivation for her.

After they had reached the entrance of the Dark Castle, Belle had enough courage to ask. "Are we travelling on foot?" He walked past her. Belle followed.

Rumpelstilskin waved his hand and there came a black carriage. It's hue was as black as a raven. There was the crest of the Dark One. There were no horses at the front of the carriage. Belle blinked many times and then stared at the Dark One, who didn't look back. "W-where are the horses?"

"It's magic, dearie. There's no need." He replied grimly.

Belle followed behind him and sat inside the carriage. Belle's heart rate seemed to increase as the carriage lurched forward. It was faster than any carriage with horses she had ever seen. Also, she was thinking about how the man would be killed. Belle presumed this because if she knew one thing, is that the Dark One never lets anyone get away. Then, she stared at Rumpelstilskin. He had a bow next to him. It's texture was smooth and the wood was very light. Belle gasped. That bow contained magic, and it would _never_ miss its target.

After about half a day, the carriage stopped. Belle, who was lost in space, stared. "This is where we continue to travel on foot."

Belle got out of the carriage and followed after him, reluctantly. "Wait," Rumpelstilskin turned, "why do you have to kill him?"

"He stole something that his much to powerful for him to wield."

"Do you even know his name or who he is? Or better yet, his purpose?" Belle asked. She was completely ignored as he approached a poster nailed to a tree.

"This is the man."

"How can you tell?"

"Let's just say, I know how to see a desperate soul." Rumpelstilskin replied, knocking an arrow in the bow. Belle scurried after, trying to make an attempt as stopping him.

"If you know that this man," Belle stared at the poster. "Robin Hood, is a desperate soul, then why kill him?"

"He needs to be taught a lesson."

"Can't you just let him go? Maybe he has a good reason for that item that he stole." They saw a carriage carrying a gravely ill woman lying in it. Her skin was pale and a blanket covered her. Robin Hood came out, holding the wand that he stole.

Rumpelstilskin aimed the arrow at Robin Hood. "NO!" Belle screamed. "Look, he is trying to-"

"You are watching me kill him."

"I won't stand for it!"

"You can sit if you like!" The Dark One's temper raged.

He flicked his hand and Belle sunk into the ground. Robin Hood let the wand hover over the woman. Because of the magic in the fairy wand, the woman had become much better. The colour flushed back to her face and she stopped coughing. Robin Hood helped her out and smiled. They kissed.

"You see, he had a good reason for that wand. To heal his lover." Belle sighed. Rumpelstilskin let go of the arrow. "No!" It hit the carriage. Robin Hood and the woman soon disappeared. Belle came out of the ground.

"Let's just go back."

"You let him go."

"No, I missed. Let's just go back, it's not worth it."

Belle ran up to him and hugged him tight. She whispered in his ear. "I think you just did a kind deed, Rumpelstilskin. There is some good in you after all."

"I just missed."

"That bow is magic. It's supposed to hit its target head on. You purposely missed."

What surprised him was when Belle swiftly kissed him on the cheek and said, "Thank you for sparing him."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for the favourites and follows! I changed the plot line, again! This is my take on what could have happened! :) **

**Left my heart in Paris: I hope you like this update! **

**crazykat77: I'm glad that you like it! **

* * *

Chapter Six

Rumpelstilskin felt his blood boil when Belle finally let go. He just made the arrow miss for a girl thinking that he could change. He clenched the bow tighter and looked at Belle who was just as confused. He was the Dark One, ruthless, a monster. He never let anyone get away. He glanced at the empty trees where Robin Hood had once been. He grimaced and frowned. His eyes darkened. The wand was gone and he never got his revenge. "This is your fault." He growled as he turned towards Belle. She took a step back.

"What do you mean? It's a miracle that the man was spared."

"I missed because of you and your ranting!" Rumpelstilskin burst. He has been this way for a long while and one girl wasn't going to change that. "Oh please spare him! He's doing good and healing his wife!" Rumpelstilskin made his voice go high and allowed his eyes to roll as he mocked Belle. She took a step back and stared at him with wide eyes, but he wasn't about to stop there. "I don't care about him or his wife! People who steal from me deserve what's coming for them!"

"Why?" Belle asked weakly. He chuckled darkly. He could sense her fear and desperation to stop, but he wasn't going to.

"I am the Dark One! He should know better than to mess with me!" Rumpelstilskin said. He took a harsh hold of her arm and dragged Belle along until they reached the carriage. Then, he threw her inside and the door locked instantly. She pounded on the window.

"You can't leave me here!"

"You are to go directly to the dungeons, dearie, or there will be consequences."

* * *

Belle eventually gave up on pounding on the carriage and sat still, focusing on the outside world. She felt confined and like a caged animal in this thing. That bow was magic, therefore Rumpelstilskin missed because for a small moment, he cared! Sadly, his sadistic ego got in the way and he ended up taking his anger out on her. Belle felt a lump in her throat and tears coming out of her eyes. She furiously wiped them away. Where was crying going to get her?

When the black carriage reached the Dark Castle, the door swung open. Belle stepped back and headed not towards the entrance, but towards the field where she could collect straw, if any. She knew how Rumpelstilskin loved to spin at the wheel. Maybe this might soothe the beast's anger. After, picking as many as she could pile in her dress, she headed back towards the castle and ran towards the room where the wheel resided. Her heart hammered because she didn't know when he would return.

After she place the straw next to the wheel, she started to dart towards the dungeons. The great doors leading to the interior of the castle were heard. Belle quickened her pace and when she reached the dungeon, she flung herself in it and closed the door. Her pounding heart eased, for now. She had now idea of what was going to happen tomorrow.

* * *

Rumpelstilskin made the enormous doors close on their own. After, he stormed towards his wheel, thinking that it would take away his anger and frustration. The calm spinning had easily captivated him.

When he reached the wheel, straw resided by it. Rumpelstilskin looked in confusion and then felt a pang strike his heart. He wasn't sure what this feeling was, but it made his heart wrench and twist. He sat by the wheel and placed the straw in its proper place. After, he pushed the wheel downwards, therefore making a circular rotation. He grabbed the straw and started to pull out gold.

Sadly, his thoughts decided to torment him more. He remembered his son, Bae. He had broke their deal all because of cowardice. _Why am I remembering my son now? It has been a couple of centuries since I let him go. _Rumpelstilskin let go of the straw and stopped spinning the wheel. _It's because of that Belle girl, trying to get inside me. Letting my weaknesses show_. He laughed maniacally and spin the wheel at a furious rate.

"That Belle won't get in my head!" He laughed again and spun faster, not caring that he sounded like a mad man.

* * *

An hour had passed and the Dark One still hadn't come. Belle walked towards the door way and left the dungeon out of boredom. It was early in the evening, therefore she had nothing to do. Her first instinct was to explore the Dark Castle whilst she could, but something stopped her. _I should probably check up on him. What am I saying? That beast is delirious! _Belle then thought, _I could just peek inside. How does taking a quick look hurt anybody? _

Belle headed towards the room where she did the laundry. After, she grabbed a blanket and headed towards the room where he was. Most likely in the banquet hall, where he had his wheel to spin straw into gold. Even though her mind denied the fact that she knew why she had the blanket, her heart didn't. Her mother told her when she was young that you catch more flies with honey than vinegar. It was an old saying, but a very wise one. That was she was going to do. She was going to make Rumpelstilskin seem more like an ordinary man again. That way he is more tolerable.

She opened the door a crack to find the beast spinning wildly at the wheel. All of his concentration was focused on the wheel, nothing else. Belle, feeling a bit hopeful, opened the door a bit more, than stopped. Thank God that the wheel was nosily turning. After, she slipped in, leaving the door askew, and tried to lurk in the shadows toward Rumpelstilskin. When she had approached him, she draped the blanket in her arms over him. Rumpelstilskin took little notice and kept spinning, but this time, much more calmly. Belle smiled and rushed out before she could be detected by the man who could spin straw into gold.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you aren't too mad about this, but I wanted to slowly develop their relationship, like in the show! There are bound to be some mishaps! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This chapter has to do with Rumple's punishment for Belle! :) **

**crazykat77: I hope you like this chapter! **

**Left my heart in Paris: I'm happy that you think it's great! **

**Melstrife: I'm glad that you look forward to more chapters! **

* * *

Chapter Seven

Belle woke up earlier than she was use to. About an hour before the crack of dawn. She got up, feeling groggy, but headed towards the kitchen, to cook. She did all of this kindness not only because she wanted to get on the Dark One's good side, but because of what her mother had told her. Her mother was sweet and caring. She never raised her voice at a naughty child. The only time her mother raised her voice was to warn Belle that she was in danger of drowning. People had told Belle that she was the spitting image of her mother, so she had decided that she wanted to be like her. Belle's self promise just came back yesterday.

When Belle reached for the pot and poured hot water inside. After, she started the fire and placed the pot over the fire. Even though over the month she had gotten a tad better at cooking, she still burnt herself at times. Belle gasped in pain and sucked on her forefinger, which was burned by the pot. After, she started to cut the raw vegetables. She had gotten better, but still managed to run the knife gently over her finger. Thank goodness, it missed by an inch. Belle still had that scratch from the first time she used a knife to cook. After, she threw the vegetables in the stew. She used a large spoon to stir the vegetables in the warm water. After the vegetables in the liquid looked soft enough, she took them out and allowed the pot to cool before pouring the stew into the bowl. Then, Belle heated another pot of liquid before allowing herself to add the herbs to the tea. She placed the teacups, saucer, tea pot, and bowl all on the tray before heading out to the dining hall where Rumpelstilskin should be.

When she entered, Rumpelstilskin was already sitting in his seat. She jumped, but tried to keep her grasp on the tray as tight as she could. The items were a bit scattered, but Belle quickly set them down. "Didn't expect me to be up, bright and early?"

Belle shook her head at his answer. Then, she set the table for him. "Anything else, Dark One?" She quickly caught his glance before looking away. She was about to leave when the Dark One grabbed her arm.

"Thank you, Belle." The words were strained, but Belle knew he meant good.

"Your welcome." She let a small smile escape her lips before she stepped back to allow the Dark One to enjoy his meal.

Inside of her mind, Belle couldn't stop thinking about yesterday. The beast's fury and madness as he frantically spun straw into gold. Belle bit her lip and refrained from letting the question escape her lips, in fear of his anger. She was breathing heavy and unconsciously walked forward to see the Dark One's satisfaction at her cooking. He stared at her with raised eyebrows. "Do you mind, dearie? You're breathing down my neck."

She stepped back and apologised. "I'm sorry."

Rumpelstilskin was about to take another spoonful of stew, but he set the spoon back in the bowl. Belle felt her heart clench. He rose from his chair. "What's bothering you?"

"I don't understand, Dark One."

"Well frankly you stand there so rigid. Then, you start to breathe down on my neck as I am trying to eat my morning meal."

"Well-I," she stuttered. He waited and stared at her even more. "I am worried about yesterday, Rumpelstilskin, if I may call you that." She tested.

"First of all, don't worry. You may call me Rumpelstilskin if you please." This time it was Belle's turn to raise an eyebrow. "What? I treat the maids differently, although I prefer Dark One. Second, I have already decided a punishment for you about yesterday's events."

"Punishment? But-"

"Don't sass me! You will clean my chamber until it is spotless or else?"

"Just your chamber?" Belle said, trying to conceal the sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"No, you have to do your other duties. But you are to be timed for cleaning my chamber. You have until lunch to finish." Rumpelstilskin said as he pushed the meal away. Belle took it, chewing on her lower lip. This is ludicrous, unless his chamber is dirty behind comprehension?

* * *

Belle had rushed to clean the dishes before running towards Rumpelstilskin's chamber. When she reached and opened the door, she stared in shock. Her mouth fell and Belle couldn't even utter a sound. There were smelly clothes that had been scattered across the ground. The covers of the bed were everywhere. The corners of the chamber had a bunch of dust. All the furniture was out of alignment.

"How am I supposed to clean this?" Belle muttered to herself. She rushed to get a basket and started to toss the dirty articles of clothing in there. After, she was finished, she placed them next to the door. It wouldn't take long to do laundry. Soon after, she started to push all the furniture back into place. The large wardrobe made her sweat like a boar. It was extremely heavy. Belle stripped the bed of its covers and placed it in the hamper. After, Belle retrieved a mop and bucket and thrust the mop in the clean water. It sloshed around before she picked it up and started to scrub the floor. Her arms hurt after just a couple of minutes of repeating this. Belle stared at the sky, feeling exhaustion. Judging by the position of the sun, half of her time was already up. Belle frantically ran and swished the mop across the floor, despite her protesting arms. Then, she placed the bucket and mop out in the hall. Then, she grabbed a rag and used the water to wash the hardware of chamber. A

After, she grabbed hamper in one arm and the bucket in the other, whilst using her arm to carry the mop. Belle tripped. The water spilled and she groaned. Belle got back up and carried the stuff once more. She could always clean that later. Belle tossed dirty water out and placed the items away after washing quickly. She stared. Two thirds of the time was gone. Belle groaned in frustration. She filled up a tub and placed rose petals that were there. After, she thrust the clothing in the hot water and cleaned as fast as she could. Then, she took them out and hung them to dry. The covers were the hardest. Belle saw that there was nothing else, so she ran up the stairs, feeling her legs grow heavy, and cleaned the spill that she had caused.

When she rushed down the steps, Belle tripped and fell on her ankle. Some tears sprang out. Belle clutched her ankle and bit her lip. She winced at the touch and stared. It was starting to swell. Belle saw that she was in an empty corridor. Belle groaned. Whatever the punishment was for not completing this task by lunch, it would be worse than a sprained ankle.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I know this chapter is shorter than what I usually write, but I hope you like it! Thanks for the favourites and follows!**

**rumbeller25: Thanks for your reviews! I hope you like this update! **

**Left my heart in Paris: Thanks for the review! **

**Melstrife: I feel bad for Belle as well! **

* * *

Chapter Eight

Belle tried to stand up, but her legs shook violently. She fell down again. Belle scooted towards the wall and leaned all her weight on her left foot. Belle was right handed so it was hard to coordinate like this. Belle hobbled down the stairs and towards the clothing. She took the hamper and started to shove the mostly dry clothing in the basin. After, Belle hopped towards the wall, but almost lost her balance. She groaned in utter disbelief at how clumsy she was. _If I had just let Rumpelstilskin kill the man..._ Belle snapped at herself. _That's foolish! Heroism always comes with a price. Besides, that man deserved to live. _Belle, feeling a surge of hope, started to hobble as fast as she could towards the stairs.

It was extremely difficult to climb the steps, but she managed to do so by crawling. Her right ankle was protesting in pain as she started to place some weight on it. She saw through the window that she had less than half an hour to complete her task. Belle stared down. The ankle was well swollen. It was mostly red, with a bit of purple. Belle felt the bile rise in her throat, but she forced it down. To make herself more comfortable, she took off her shoes and carried them. When she reached the chamber, Belle dropped the hamper and grabbed the sheets and blankets. She toyed with the sheets as she tried to place them on the incredibly large mattress. After, Belle threw the blanket and limped as fast as she could in order to place the humongous blanket over the bed. Belle then fluffed the pillows before moving on. Belle took out the clothing and started to fold them. It was hard because the shapes that she had folded them in were way out of alignment. Belle stared. Not much time was left.

A impish chuckle came from behind. Belle gasped to find Rumpelstilskin sitting in a chair at his desk. "What is so funny?"

"Your laundry skills." Belle turned at him. "I didn't say stop." Belle continued to fold all the laundry and place them in the wardrobe. What made her heart clench with fear was the fact that the Dark One was timing her. When she finished, Rumpelstilskin gave a small smile. "Well done, dearie."

Belle felt a surge of pain in her right ankle. She gasped and clutched it. Daring to ask, "Do you have anything for my ankle?"

"What happened?"

"I tripped down the stairs and fell." Belle told him sheepishly with a scarlet blush coming to her slightly pale cheeks. Rumpelstilskin walked over and knelt beside her. He saw that she was only in the stockings. He glanced at the basket. Her silver slippers were there. He stared back at Belle, amused.

"Those shoes were causing my ankle pain." Belle said curtly. Rumpelstilskin hovered his hand over her ankle and in a puff of smoke, the pain was instantly gone. Belle sighed in relief. She stared down. There was no bump in the stocking. Rumpelstilskin offered his hand to Belle.

"Allow me to help you."

"Why?"

"I am trying to be nice." Belle took the extended hand and tested her right foot. She was just fine. Belle then gathered her slippers and placed them on her feet.

"Thank you." Belle murmured to the Dark One. She gathered the hamper and was about to leave, when Rumpelstilskin stopped her.

"Wait, there is something I would like to say." Belle stared at him. "I apologise for being rash about this. Let us put this incident behind us." Belle nodded. She was about to walk into the corridor, but she was stopped once again. "Also, I want to show you something." Belle allowed Rumpelstilskin to lead her towards the west wing, where her new quarters would reside. When he opened the door, Belle stared in shock.

There was a large bookshelf in one corner of the room with a desk. At the corner of the desk, there was a quill and ink. Closer, there was a bed that wasn't that large, but better than the chilly dungeon floor. The chamber was not very big, but enough for Belle. "What did I do to deserve all of this?"

"I think we are far past me putting you dungeon." Rumpelstilskin mentioned. Belle wanted to say that he was finally caring, but didn't. He left shortly afterward.

Belle walked over to the bed and took off her shoes. After, she laid down on the soft. Belle played with the soft fabric of the blanket. She relished the fact that she didn't have to sleep in the dark, cramped, and somewhat smelly dungeon. Belle wanted to grab her cloak from the dungeon, remembering that she had left it there. Belle felt her body grow exhausted. She climbed under the covers and thought, _ I can always get it later._

* * *

Rumpelstilskin was in his room and admired how clean his chamber was. He did it on purpose. At that time, he wanted Belle to suffer, and she did. But it didn't make him happy. He didn't understand. He loved to see people suffer and plead for mercy. Yet, Rumpelstilskin felt guilt about Belle's broken ankle. _Why am I feeling guilty? She tripped on her own free will. I healed the ankle. _

What Rumpelstilskin began to realise that magic can't solve everything...

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! I am happy that Rumple finally sees that magic is not the solution to his problems! ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks for the favourites and follows! **

**crazykat77: Thanks for the review! **

**Left my heart in Paris: I'm happy that you loved it! **

**rumbeller25: I hope you like this chapter even more! **

**BDM-girl: I am glad that you are excited for more! **

* * *

Chapter Nine

After Belle had woken up from her blissful nap, she stared at the sky. It was evening and the sun was setting. Belle's eyes widened in realisation, she hadn't made Rumpelstilskin's supper. Belle shoved her shoes on her feet and pulled on the handle to open the door. After, Belle ran as fast as her heeled shoes would let her, because she didn't want to trip and have a sprained ankle once more.

On the way, Belle also realised that cleaning Rumpelstilskin's chambers had set her back in her other duties. When she reached the kitchen, Belle rubbed the sleep from her eyes and started to chop crude vegetables and some fruits. She set them on two plates and then placed it on the tray. After, Belle started to make the tea as fast as she could, not caring that her hand had burned from touching the kettle when it was too piping hot. Belle then rushed out to make sure that she would reach the dining hall in time. What surprised her was what had happened in the dining hall.

The table was already set with much grander meals that would have taken Belle a longer time to master. Then again, it didn't matter, she had forever to master cooking and cleaning. She almost dropped the tray in amazement. There were tarts and pastries, with a large pig in the middle. Dishes of fruits and vegetables were already in the middle and arranged neatly. The table cloth was even on the table. Belle walked slowly with the tray, as if she was in a trance Rumpelstilskin stared up from his meal and wiped his mouth.

"Surprised to see so many meals and pastries, dearie?" He asked with a chuckle. Belle nodded slowly. Rumpelstilskin waved his hand and the tray with meagre fruit and vegetables with a handful of tea. Belle gasped and looked down, suddenly realising that the familiar weight was gone. Belle stared up at Rumpelstilskin and her tense muscles relaxed a bit. At least he looked content.

"I am so sorry for being late, Dark One." Belle bowed her head, but Rumpelstilskin just mocked her and then laughed.

"Do you see that the meal is already prepared? Then tell me, why worry?" He inquired of her. Belle had no answer, but just stood there, her feet suddenly being heavy.

"Then I will go back to the kitchen to prepare a meal for myself." Belle told him. Part of her hoped that he would relieve her this room. Another part wished that she would be stopped to sit down and eat the rich food before her. Belle started to leave as he sat back down, but then a cloud of magic enveloped her. She stared down at her body, hoping that her dress was still there. It was even better.

Belle was back in her yellow dress, but this time it was much more grand. The skirt was much longer and there was a thin layer that offered a shine. Belle's hair was no longer in a messy half-ponytail, but it was much curlier and it was pinned up. Belle looked at her feet, noticing that those yellow slippers were very gorgeous and surprisingly a bit more comfortable then her silver ones that she usually was in.

"Twirl for me, Belle." Rumpelstilskin commanded of her.

Belle twirled very slowly, but then faster, liking how the skirt spun. When she was done, she turned to the Dark One and asked of him, "Why did you give me this dress?"

"To dine with me of course."

"Why?"

"Must there be a why?" He inquired. Belle raised an eyebrow. "I want some company for this large meal. It won't finish it itself." He let out a chuckle and Belle couldn't help but to release a small laugh.

Rumpelstilskin pushed out a chair and motioned towards it in a dramatic way. Belle bowed and laid out her skirt so that she could sit. Rumpelstilskin helped push in her chair so that she could eat at the table. Rumpelstilskin continued eating, but Belle was a bit shy to get some food. She was already feeling self-conscious being in a elaborate dress with her hair down so neatly, reaching for the food when she was now a maid, made it even harder. Belle felt her stomach growl, but she placed a hand on it.

"Well you have to take the food to satisfy your stomach, dearie." Rumpelstilskin told her. Belle reached for some food, the ones that looked the most simple, and started to eat as fast as she could when the Dark One wasn't looking. This awkward silence continued for about ten or so minutes, when Rumpelstilskin decided to break it.

"You had a life before being dirt poor. How did you spend it?"

Belle cleared her throat. "I spent most of my time in the library. I knew every nook and cranny of the library. I spent hours scouring books, whether they were tales or books on history and cold facts." Belle stopped for a moment. She felt somewhat comfortable to talk with someone after about two lonely months, "One day, I tried to pull a book from a far darker corner in the library, but it wouldn't budge," Rumpelstilskin looked very interested in what she had to say. Belle took a drink of water before continuing, "then I noticed that it might not be a book after all, so I pushed it and it actually went. The bookcase swung open, which startled me, if I may say. Afterwards, I took a torch from the wall and then started to walk down the empty and dark passage. When it stopped, I was already outside of the castle, on the east side."

"So you discovered a secret passage." Rumpelstilskin summarized.

"Yes and I was happy because if I was ever upset or wanted to be alone, I would be in that passage. This happened when I was about seven. I also pretended that I was escaping an evil prison." He chuckled and Belle said between laughs, "I was seven, Rumpelstilskin."

Belle gave him a large smile. It didn't feel like he was a beast now. To Belle, Rumpelstilskin seemed more like an ordinary man. Belle finished her food and was about to pick up the plates when all of them suddenly vanished. The table was barren once more. Music started to play. Belle turned to find Rumpelstilskin offer his hand. Belle raised an eyebrow. He replied, "Why not? This is a one time thing, Belle."

Belle took his arm and started to dance around the room with Rumpelstilskin, feeling even happier than she had ever been in a long time.

* * *

**A/N: Aw, Rumple. That was so sweet of him. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter! I had lack of inspiration, but the next chapters will be better. Thanks for all the reviews, favourites, and follows! **

* * *

Chapter Ten

When the delightful music stopped and Rumpelstilskin released her, Belle wanted more. She wanted to dance a bit more, eat a lot more delicacies, and most importantly, she wanted to live the life of a noble more. Belle pinched herself. She was here to be a maid, not the lady of the house. Rumpelstilskin required a maid to clean his filthy castle. She was given a choice, whether to stay in poverty or become a maid so that her father may become King again. Belle noticed that the old blue dress had replaced the grand yellow one and her hair was down once more. She went from a stunning lady to a bland maid.

"Thank you, Rumpelstilskin," Belle said in shock. _He just offered me a taste of royalty and now it's gone, just like that. In a flash, I'm back to being a maid. _

"Your welcome, dearie. I hope you enjoyed the supper and dance." Belle stared at him. "I guess I do have that effect on women." He chuckled and Belle let out a small laugh.

Belle bid good night and left the banquet hall. She headed towards the dungeons thinking about her cloak. _At least I won't have to sleep there anymore. _When Belle reached the cell, she found the door askew. Belle cautiously approached the door. She stared between the crack to find that no one had raided her cell. Belle went inside and quickly snatched the cloak and ran out of the cell as fast as she could. She heard a thump on the stone floor. Belle gasped and then stood frozen. She turned to find a figure walking towards her. Belle was about to run when she felt an arm go around her waist. Belle started to struggle. Her screams were caught in her throat, but she tried to knee the pursuer in the gut.

"Relax, Belle. It's me," Belle recognised the smug voice all to well. Gaston, her former betrothed. What was he doing here after he had shunned her and her father? After they had lost all their riches, he would not even shelter them, much less speak to them. How dare he show his face in this castle? Belle squirmed out of his grip and pushed away from him. Her face had grown red with anger.

"How dare you come back to this castle?" Belle shouted. She pushed Gaston in the chest. "You ignored us in our desperate time of need! You decided just because I wasn't royalty anymore, you decided to turn your back on us!"

"Belle, I am here to save you from this beast." Gaston growled at her.

"I don't need your help, Gaston!" Belle let out a sigh before continuing, "I want to stay here. I was never judged her, besides my cleaning skills." Belle thought about this night, how Rumpelstilskin had danced with her. He treated her very sweet, something she knew that Gaston was not cable of. Even though Rumpelstilskin didn't love her that way, he still seemed to care.

"Belle, your father sent for you." Gaston said softly, as if speaking to a small child.

"Gaston, don't you understand? I want to stay here to make sure my father stays King? A deal works for both sides, not just one." Belle said, about to leave. Gaston grabbed her arm tightly and started to lead her out of the castle. Belle kicked him, but Gaston kept going. Eventually, Gaston just threw Belle over his shoulder and walked out. Belle stopped knowing that no one would try anything. She was placed in the carriage and then Gaston gave the signal to start riding away.

What Gaston didn't know was that Rumpelstilskin was watching from afar.

* * *

Rumpelstilskin said in a sing song voice, "You shouldn't have done that! The deal will stand though! I guess I just have to draw my point across with much more clarity.

Rumpelstilskin grabbed his cloak and ran after the carriage at supernatural speed in the night.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Warning! Short chapter! I have a bit of writer's block! Any ideas, please tell me! Thanks you for the reviews, favourites, and follows! **

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Suddenly, all the fire went out from the torches. Belle stared out the window with Gaston, who had fear spread across his face. A thump was heard at the top of the carriage. It shook violently. Gaston left the carriage with Belle on his heels. They stared to find a cloaked figure with elegance and grace in his stance. Belle knew exactly who it was. Rumpelstilskin would not allow for their deal to be broken, hence the fact that he was here right now. She could not help, but to stifle a giggle at seeing Gaston horrified. He glanced at Belle.

"I told you, Gaston. You don't break a deal with the Dark One."

A voice finally came from the cloaked figure, "I don't normally let people get away."

Gaston pushed Belle behind him and drew his sword, pointing it at Rumpelstilskin who threw his cloak away. A sword came out of his hands out of thin air. Even though Belle was furious with Gaston, she couldn't see him killed. It looked like that because Rumpelstilskin had a dangerous glint to his eyes and a mischievous smile on his face. Before the swords could clash against each other, Belle ran out in the middle of them.

"Stop this, is it really necessary to kill one another?"

"Get out of the way, Belle. This doesn't concern you," Gaston growled, making an attempt to reach for Belle. Belle swatted his hand away.

"Dark One, I will come back to the castle, willingly. Gaston, tell my father not to send anyone after me. I don't think anyone needs the wrath of the Dark One upon them," Belle was nudge Rumpelstilskin to leave, when Gaston deliberately insulted her.

"You love him, don't you? A normal woman would be happy that I saved her."

"That's not true, Gaston," Belle protested, she walked up to Gaston, crossing her arms over her chest. She leaned in to make her point clear, "Don't you understand that my father's luxurious life would be gone in a second if I were to abandon the deal with the Dark One?"

"Excuses and lies," Gaston spat, "that's what you are, Belle. Excuses and lies. Don't come crying to me when you realise that this _beast_, will never love you."

Belle's heart fell a little bit. Rumpelstilskin still had a smile across his face and had crossed his arms over his chest. Belle glanced back at him, but then returned her attention to Gaston, "You never loved me either."

Belle started to walk away, allowing Gaston to ponder that very thought. She pulled on Rumpelstilskin's arm, but he planted his feet into the ground. Belle pulled on his arm once again and whispered, "It's not worth it, Rumpelstilskin."

Gaston mocked her and then left, spitting on the ground. Belle sneered at him, not caring that she had acted in the most unladylike fashion tonight. Eventually, Rumpelstilskin complied to Belle's gentle pleading and followed her down the road. They started to walk for a bit, instead of flashing back to the Dark Castle. Rumpelstilskin had questions for Belle, and he intended to receive answers.

"Why did want to come with me?"

"I wanted to come with you because I thought that you would get rid of my father's riches and then we would be peasants once more," Belle said. She nudged Rumpelstilskin once again, "Besides, I'm not once to break my deal. Why did you come after me," Belle inquired after Rumpelstilskin, he stared at her.

"Like I have said before, I don't normally let people get away."

Rumpelstilskin used magic to teleport the two back to the castle. Belle bowed good night and left for her chambers, before he gave her the ghost of a smile.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks for the favourites and follows! This is one of the only chapters that will follow the show and then it shall change... :)**

**Melstrife: Thanks for the review! I hope you like this elongated chapter! **

**rumbeller25: I'm happy that you loved it a lot! **

**crazykat77: Thanks for the review! **

* * *

Chapter Twelve

That morning, Belle got up feeling more refreshed than she had in a couple of months. Her back didn't ache and her head didn't constantly throb. A change of scenery was defiantly what she needed. She didn't feel shivers run down her spine like when she was in the dungeon. Belle sighed and made the bed before leaving the chamber. She ran to the large paned windows and pulled the dark velvet curtains aside, allowing the sunlight to spill on the floor. Belle opened the window and took in the fresh cold of spring. A bird flew in and perched on the window. Belle sat next to the window and started to gently stroke the bird's head. After a minute or two, the bird left and Belle had to close the window. Feeling better, she went down to the kitchen to make the Dark One's meals.

Belle took out some fruit and filled the pail with refreshing chilly water. She dunked each of the fruit and started to scrub them of dirt and grime that had been layered there. After, Belle started to peel their skins so that only the juicy fruit remained. Then, Belle cut the fruit into cubes before placing them on a plate. After, Belle dumped the water out before adding more so that she could boil it for tea. Belle danced around the kitchen, feeling more energetic than she had been ever since she had reached the Dark Castle. she placed a tea bag into the pot and stirred it until the herbs had reached the water. After, she took it out and disposed of it. Belle placed everything on the tray and started to skip towards dining hall, where Rumpelstilskin surely would be by now.

Just smelling the spring air and feeling fully rested would make Belle much more energetic and happy. Belle was never a hard child to please. In fact, even the smallest gift, like a flower or book, made her beam with delight. A walk in the meadow with the sun beaming down at her was gift enough. Seeing the sun rise and set or even smelling the fresh air made Belle as happy as a young child when he or she received a new toy to play with.

When Belle used her right hip to push the door open, she was shocked to find what was inside the great chamber. The table was already set. The usual bare mahogany table had a baby blue lien table cloth which graced it even more. There were tarts and pastries set along the table with fruit as well. Two tea pots and two cups were set out. Sugar was next to the pot. There was even some meat there. Belle stared in amazement and dropped the tray containing the miniature meal. The meal she carried was mean for a peasant. The one set at the table was meant for a King. Rumpelstilskin beamed at her and said, "You'll have to clean that up." Belle knelt down and picked up. After, she placed it on an empty table.

"What's all this?"

"You don't like the extravagant meal that I have prepared. Magic, dearie, is what brings us together," Rumpelstilskin replied, ushering Belle towards a seat. He pulled it out for her and she sat down in it, steal confused by his demeanour.

"Why are there places for two?"

"Why not," Rumpelstilskin asked, taking a sip of the tea. Belle chuckled and helped herself when he wasn't looking. She didn't want to seem rude, but seeing such rich food made her stomach rumble loudly. Belle placed a hand over her stomach to conceal the fact that she was starving. Rumpelstilskin chuckled like an imp and Belle let yet another laugh to escape her lips.

After finishing the meal, Belle wiped her mouth and was about to start collecting the plates. Rumpelstilskin waved his hand and all the dishes, including the tray that held her hand made breakfast, evaporated into thin air. Belle glanced from the empty table to the place that used to hold the tray. Belle then raised an eyebrow, but Rumpelstilskin responded, "I just made your job easier. Plus, I believe that you need to clean that spot on the carpet." Belle left to grab cleaning supplies and started to clean the chamber as Rumpelstilskin worked a bit and then left.

When she was making her rounds upstairs, she stumbled upon an empty room with the lights open and the door askew. Belle pushed on the door and it creaked. Belle entered the chamber tentatively. She saw that the bed was made neatly, but some dust collected on the wood. Other wise the room was small, but tidy. She went to the wardrobe and opened it. In there was some small clothing, as if it were meant for a child. Belle took them out and stared at them, but handled them gently. Where these Rumpelstilskin's clothing or a son's? There were only jerkins and tunics, therefore it couldn't have been a girl. Belle had ruled this out from the moment she saw them. After observing the clothing, Belle neatly folded it and placed it back. She dusted a bit and opened the curtains. She blew out the candles before leaving and closing the chamber door.

Eventually, Belle made herself come back to the great hall and started to clean once more. Rumpelstilskin was sitting at the head of the table, working on something that Belle couldn't see. To break the silence, Belle allowed her voice to radiate in the chamber. "I found some small clothing today. Are they a child's or were they yours?"

"There was a son, once. He's long gone now," Rumpelstilskin murmured, his expression fell and the happiness or childishness was gone. Belle felt awful for bringing it up.

A large pounding was heard. Rumpelstilskin rose and then exited the hall. A couple of minutes passed before he came back. His hand was behind his back.

"Who was that?"

"Just an elderly woman selling flowers." Rumpelstilskin said, taking the red rose from behind his back and bowed. "If you'll have it." Belle accepted the rose and then curtseyed, thanking him for the rose. She went to get some scissors and a vase. Rumpelstilskin took his seat again and responded, "You had a life, Belle before, this. Family, friends?"

"Yes."

"Was it everything you hoped for," Rumpelstilskin asked as Belle set the slim vase on the table. As she replied, she cut the tip of the rose.

"Well, I did want to see the world. On the bright side, I did save my village from war."

Why did you come here?"

"Bravery, heroism. I thought that if I did the brave thing, bravery would follow."

After Belle finished, she placed the rose in the middle of the table and walked over towards Rumpelstilskin. Then, she sat on the long table and smoothed out the creases in the her light blue dress. She faced him with pure sincerity and said, "Tell me about your son."

"There's not much to tell. He left, that's all."

"That's why you wanted me to come. You're lonely."

Rumpelstilskin came close and said, "Maybe you're just trying to learn the monster's weaknesses." He made noised, but Belle shoved his finger away.

"You're not a monster. You think you're uglier than you are. That's why all the mirrors are covered up. Tell me more about your son beside the fact that he left."

Rumpelstilskin walked back to his seat. He sat down and then folded his fingers before talking. "I'll tell you what. Go to the local village and get me some straw for my wheel. When you return, I will share my tale." Belle made stuttering noises. _He trusts me to come back to the Dark Castle. A deal was made and now he expects that I will return? _So many thoughts raced in Belle's mind.

"Wait, you trust me to come back," Belle asked. Rumpelstilskin chuckled and then shook his head. Belle anticipated his response.

"No, I trust that I'll never see you again."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, favourites and follows! **

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

Belle had started to walk on the dirt covered road. Her cowl draped over her head. She didn't want to cause attention. Belle had a basket slung over her wrist with nothing in it. She didn't need anything to slow her down. She was going to run away, it was as simple as that. Belle was relieved that Rumpelstilskin gave her the choice to leave. Belle didn't think she could bare another day in the Dark Castle. She had to admit that Rumpelstilskin was not the brutish beast she was raised to know, but surprisingly generous. Belle felt a pang in her heart. It felt as if something small had seared her heart. Guilt. That's what it was, but also something else. _Longing. _A part of her heart wanted to collect the straw and turn back. _Why would I want to sacrifice my only chance for escape? I shouldn't be feeling guilty. Rumpelstilskin let me go willingly. If he wanted me to return, he certainly would have never sent me to the local village. _

Belle stopped dead in her tracks with eyes widened in realization. He never wanted her to fetch straw from the local village because he needed it. He sent her because he wanted to see whether she would abandon her job as maid in the Dark Castle and return home or come back to be his beloved. A neigh and the clop of horses was heard. Belle glanced to find that a ornate black and white carriage was coming her way. As were men dressed in large black uniforms. Belle stepped to the side of the road and waited for the carriage to pass. Her heart hammered, thinking that it would be Rumpelstilskin, but she pushed that thought out of her mind. Why would he come back if he sent her away? The carriage stopped and the door flew open. A woman wearing black smiled at her. The face looked familiar, but Belle couldn't put a name on it.

"Did my carriage splash you?" The woman asked with sincerity. Belle shook her head frantically. She wished that the woman would be on her way. Instead, the woman replied, "Why don't I take a break from riding and walk with you for a spell?"

After a couple of minutes, Belle and the woman were ahead of the carriage and guards. The woman towered over her and had a black umbrella covering her head. Belle found this unnecessary. _This lady must love black. _Belle thought before she interrupted her thoughts, "You carry very little."

"I don't want to be slowed down," Belle said.

"Oh, you running away. The question is, master or lover," The woman asked. Belle stared at her with a ludicrous expression. "Master and lover."

"I'm going to take a break," Belle said curtly. She didn't want to be having this conversation with a stranger that she just met. The woman draped an arm around Belle's shoulder and started to explain.

"So you love him, but you're running away."

"I _might_ love him. I mean, I could," Belle stammered. "If he wasn't such a,"

"Beast?"

"Precisely."

"Sounds like a curse to me, dear. Tell you what, kiss him." Belle stared at her, bewildered by her response. The woman let out a laugh and hugged her tightly. "Oh no, child. I can't tell a young woman to kiss a man who held her captive. What kind of message is that? Besides, if he doesn't love you, the spell won't work anyone."

Belle was right about her previous idea. Rumpelstilskin let her go because he did love her. "He does love me, that's why he let me go."

"Yes, but no kiss happened," the woman frowned.

"So if I kiss him, he'll be an ordinary man again?"

"True love can break any curse."

Belle smiled and waved good bye as the lady left. Then, she ran to the village and started to stack as much straw as she could in the basket. She had to get back to the Dark Castle as fast as she could. Then, Rumpelstilskin would be an ordinary man. He wouldn't have to be so grumpy and cold all the time. They could be happy together and Rumpelstilskin would be wiling to help anyone. All she had to do was kiss him. It seemed so easy, a bit too easy. _I guess the challenge was that I had to realize that I loved him too. _

Her heart hammered inside her chest when she finally reached the Dark Castle. There was a bit of regret for abandoning her only chance to return to Avonlea, but it was worth it. It didn't matter whether she was wealthy or dirt poor. As long as Rumpelstilskin was an ordinary man again, she would be content with any outcome. Belle let the doors glide open in the great hall where Rumpelstilskin was spinning at the wheel. She smile and set the straw beside him.

"Good, you're back. I was nearly out of straw."

Belle took the piece from the wheel away and let it fall. After, she sat on the edge and faced him. "Tell me about your son." She knew it was rude and abrupt, but soon he would be a regular man. They could even look for his son. So many fantasies about the anticipated moment ran in her head.

"I lost him, there's not much more to say."

A silence went between them. Belle came closer as did Rumpelstilskin. Soon, their lips met and they kissed for the first time.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thanks for all the favourites and follows! **

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

One kiss. That's all it took. One kiss for Rumpelstilskin to reveal the true beast inside of him and to unleash his fury and anger upon Belle. One kiss for him to send her away as if the deal had never been struck. One kiss that made Belle _almost _regret kissing him. Yet, she didn't. Belle knew that deep inside, Rumpelstilskin was becoming a man once again. All that green scaly skin was vanquishing from his face and returning it to the pigment of an ordinary man's skin. Belle harrumphed as she stormed out of her cell, leaving Rumpelstilskin to stare out of the small window. It seemed almost funny and peculiar how that cell had once housed her.

Tears pricked in Belle's eyes. She wanted to run in there and beg him to take her back. They belonged together, if he just would believe. It would only take a second to believe. Belle would love him, man or beast. Sadly, Rumpelstilskin wouldn't return the favour. Belle knew she couldn't rush back in there. Who knows what would happen? He could turn the tide on her and break the deal? Besides, Belle's pride would already be more damaged. It would be considered radical and improper for her to love a beast. _I guess I just have to go back to Avonlea. What choice do I have? _Her father must allow shelter.

Once Belle had gathered her things and was about to leave the Dark Castle for good, she stared at it. Belle hesitated. If she left now, her chance at true love would be ruined. Was it really worth going back? Was it really worth begging? Belle shook her head. It was obvious that Rumpelstilskin didn't want her around. It pained her to think this, but it was true. Maybe he wasn't her true love after all... _No, I am his true love! He's just afraid to believe! If I wasn't his true love than why was that scaly skin leaving? _Belle brushed her skirt and kept going, allowing her raging thoughts to numb the dull throbbing that was coming after walking for a while.

Belle stopped at a local tavern when it came into sight. Her stomach lurched at the stench when she entered. It was almost empty. A tavern would be if it was isolated in the woods. Only a couple of men were playing cards and drinking mead. Some maids were serving late night meals and drinks. Belle headed up to the nearest table and sat down where she could rest her weary feet. She took off her shoes and placed them next to her. Belle waited until a maid came to ask her order. "Would you like anything, my lady?"

"How much is a room for the night?"

"It doesn't cost much. I reckon that it's about ten coins."

"I'm sorry, but I don't have any money. Is it okay if I work off the debt?"

"It's payment or get out of the tavern." The maid replied coldly, turning away before she offered Belle some food and drink. Belle's stomach rumbled loudly in the nearly empty tavern. She placed a hand over her stomach. She licked her lips, feeling parched. Belle wished she would have taken some money. That kiss. It came back to Belle's mind again. If only she would have let Rumpelstilskin be. Belle suddenly saw a familiar face in the tavern. The brown hair and height might have thrown her off for it not the rich navy clothing and chiseled face. Gaston. She had to ask for help even though she was desperate. What choice did she have? She ran to Gaston, but was stopped by one of the guards.

"Wait, I know him!"

"Do you know this woman, Sir Gaston?" Gaston glared daggers at her. After, he raised his chin high and rolled his eyes. Gaston walked on and the guard apologised. Belle nodded and then got out of the tavern. How could he just ignore her? Then again, Gaston was the most shallow man that she had ever laid eyes on. Belle sighed and went to ask another maid. She couldn't travel anymore tonight. It was much too dark and chilly. Besides, there were wild animals that went on rampage at night. Belle shuddered at not only the thought of the predator, but the poor prey that they would feast on.

"Excuse me, I would like to pay for a room for the night. Since I don't have money, I'm willing to work."

The maid sighed and said, "I suppose you can work tomorrow. You do realise that you have to work from dawn until dusk until you can pay off the room, right? Tell you what, I heard your stomach growling. I'll let the meals slip. Besides, it's not like bread and cheese with water is something to pay for." The maid giggled and handed a key and Belle thanked her. After, she headed up to the room and opened the door while carrying the food that the maid gave her.

It was a small tidy room that was obviously kept even though barely anyone used it. Belle eat ravenously and then washed the plate and cup out of habit. _At least I have grown accustomed to being a maid. _Belle thought optimistically. With no reason to stay up any longer, Belle blew out the candles and lay on the bed. She was out like a light when her head hit the pillow.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thanks to Grace5231973 and rumbeller25 for reviewing! Thanks for the favourites and follows! **

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

Belle didn't want to wake up in the morning. She wanted to lie on her bed and close her eyes. Dream that Rumpelstilskin never let her go. Dream that he kept her and they were going to stay together. Dream that he was an ordinary man and that they would walk around the castle, have supper together, even share a late night kiss. Sadly, the maid from last night gently had to shake her shoulder and told her to wake up. Belle forced her eyes open and blinked to make sure that she wouldn't fall asleep again. Her head felt heavy and it hurt. Belle got out of the bed and quickly prepared herself for the day. She ate quickly and started to work as if nothing happened.

It was odd how she had grown accustomed to waking up like this. Most likely because of the kindness the Dark One had given her. It seemed even more odd how it then became routine and she could wake up instantly. Belle set the tables and took the mead out of the cellar. After, she started to pour them into tankards as the first men came down. Belle wished she had a mirror. It was already bad enough that her pride had been damaged when Gaston had deliberately refused to see her, but looking like a bilge rat? That might have been worse. She smoothed down her hair. Surely Gaston would help her. Belle felt vile for this. _I can't accept his help. If I do, I would have a luxurious life. Then again, mama always told me that the easy way was never the right way... _

"Excuse me, maid," a baritone voice called. Belle stared up to find Gaston right there with his head and chin held high. He had an arrogant and commanding air around him. Belle pushed down the urge to sneer and curse at Gaston, no matter how much he deserved it. If Gaston had offered hospitality, she wouldn't be like this. _Then I would have never met my true love. _Belle thought. Gaston snapped once more to bring her back to his attention. "Excuse me, are you going to take my order?"

"What would you like?" Belle asked with a bittersweet tone to her voice. She already felt a bit cranky and she had a cramp in her shoulders due to the rough bed. Suddenly, Gaston's eyes widened in realisation.

"Belle? Princess Belle of Avonlea," Gaston wondered aloud in astonishment. Belle wanted to say yes and hope that he would take her home, but she should accept his help? Was it really worth it? She could see her father once more, but her mother's words replayed in her head over and over again. That would be the easy way. It felt almost too easy to say that she was Princess Belle of Avonlea and demand a ride. Then again, she never said that she had to demand a ride, she could just say that she was Belle, nothing more. Or she could lie and say a different name. Belle was done dealing with Gaston.

"No, my name is Verna. I'm sorry to disappoint you, my lord," Belle replied softly. She poured the mead in the tankard and was about to sulk off to grab food, but Gaston grabbed her arm. Belle, who was infuriated, squirmed out of his grip. "What are you doing?"

"What are you doing here, Belle? I recognise everything about you." It seemed rather humorous how just the night before, he refused to speak with her. Belle sighed and then crossed her arms over her chest. She shook her head and placed the plate with meat on it in front of him. After, Belle headed off to continue her day's work. She had a long day before she went travelling again. Belle didn't need Gaston to stick around.

* * *

When Belle finished her day at the tavern, she bid goodbye to the maid and then hastily left. Belle had no intention for staying anymore. She had to get back to Avonlea and soon. Maybe she could get someone who knew where she was because frankly, Belle had no idea. Being isolated from civilisation for so long, it would be tricky. Belle kept walking for a couple of miles when she heard a rustle in the leaves. Belle jumped and then stared right behind her. There seemed to be no one in sight. Belle kept walking along the path, in the dark, when the rustle was heard again. Belle shuddered. She slowly resumed. Soon, an arrow whizzed pass her and landed in the nearest tree. Belle shrieked and jumped back.

She turned to find a man who had a bow and arrow in his hand. The next arrow was knocked and pointed at her. He looked so familiar...It was Robin Hood! Belle wanted to bid hello, but couldn't. She was too afraid to make words at this moment. He lowered his bow and asked in part surprise and part amusement, "Are you Rumpelstilskin's maid, Belle?"

"Yes."

"I remember you. Robin Hood, at your service."

"Belle. Why are you helping me now?"

"Because you helped me, milady." She remembered. The day that he was caught, Belle had freed the man. "What are you doing here all alone in the woods?"

"I'm going to Avonlea. I was freed, Robin, if I may call you that." Robin nodded and then placed a hand on her arm. She stared at it and then back at Robin. Her heartbeat slowed and Belle started to relax.

"It's not a good idea to be out in the woods this time of night? How about you come with me to my camp? Surely I can offer you a place to stay and supplies for tomorrow." Robin offered. Belle didn't want to refuse, she couldn't. It seemed nicer than sleeping in the cold forest. Food. A fire. Warm blankets. Supplies for the journey back to Avonlea. It sounded so tempting yet she couldn't accept. How could she pay Robin Hood back? Belle was better off if she just found the nearest village? But it was so dark outside. Her eyes hurt from squinting to navigate up ahead. The only lights that were in the woods were the stars and moon.

"I can't pay you back. Robin."

"Think of it as a favour. You helped me, now I help you." Robin said. Belle nodded and then followed him back to camp.

Robin Hood's camp was a very snug place. A fire illuminated the night in the middle. There was a makeshift kitchen in there. Most of the men asleep and some were playing cards. Belle nodded in their directions and they tipped their hats, (if they had them), in kindness and courtesy. A small child was being carried by a man who was then handed to Robin. The child wasn't older than two. Belle cooed. "His name's Roland." Robin handed Roland to Belle who took the child in her arms and then sat down. Robin sat beside her.

"He is a gorgeous babe. Why did you name him Roland?" Belle asked in curiosity. Robin's eyes looked sad at this. Belle gasped, knowing that she hit a sore spot with his name. Belle apologised for her ignorance.

"It's quite alright. You had no idea. Roland was my deceased wife's, Marian, father's name. She died from the illness. The wand only helped for a short amount of time." Robin whispered. Belle felt a lump in her throat and felt instantly sorry for Marian. She handed Roland back to Robin.

"Marian must have been a fine and beautiful woman, Robin."

"She was, Belle. Well, there's no point in tarnishing our night with death. Good night, Belle." Robin said. Belle bid goodnight to Robin and his child. Robin led Belle to a mattress. Belle thanked him and laid down, making sure that the cowl of her cloak was up. It was very chilly that night, but Belle didn't seem to notice at all.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Here is a long chapter! **

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

Belle woke up at the crack of the dawn the next morning. She felt so warm in the cloak and comfy in the mattress. Her head swam when she lifted it from the mattress. Despite the fact it was very cold in the forest and the morning light just started to come, she felt as if she had slept like a rock in the bed. It was so wonderful and there were no nightmares or worries whenever she slept. It was even more comforting than the bed back at the tavern! _Maybe, just maybe, I can stay with Robin for a while. I could take care of his child while the outlaws are away. No! I have to get back to Avonlea if I were to get help very soon. _Belle couldn't make up her mind. Staying with Robin Hood and his gang for a while seemed like such a splendid choice, but getting back to her father had been her original priority...

"I see that you are up already!" The voice startled her. Belle jumped to find that Robin was beaming at her. Belle placed a hand over her chest to calm her racing heart and nodded.

"What are you doing up so early, Robin? Surely you must sleep more."

"We always get up at the crack of dawn, Belle. It's the best time to make our deliveries to the poor because that's when the guards and the rich are dozing off like the stuck pigs they are." Robin stopped and stared at Belle with genuine discomfort. Belle's face flashed hurt because that was nothing but a stereotype of the rich. She hadn't been all rude and cruel to the poor. "I apologise, milady. I forgot that you are of royal blood." Belle nodded to show that no permanent harm had been done. Food was passed around and eaten in silence. During this time, Belle made her decision.

"Robin," Belle asked tentatively as the men started to arm themselves. He turned to Belle, Roland was just behind his legs. Belle smiled at the child before continuing. Roland gave a small smile and wave back. "I was thinking whether I should leave or if I could stay for a while. I have thought about it long and hard and," Belle stopped before and took a deep breath. "I was wondering whether I could stay for a while and in return for your hospitality take care of your son." Robin scratched his head and then beamed.

"Of course, Belle. I don't suppose you can cook too," Robin pressured. Belle frantically nodded. Robin led his child out from behind his legs. "Roland, you remember Belle?" The boy nodded. "You are going to stay with her until papa returns alright?" Roland nodded. Robin knelt down beside him and kissed the top of his forehead. After the gang left Belle and Roland behind.

"What do you want to do, Belle," a childlike and high pitched voice asked. Belle stared down at Roland to find that he was the one who asked. She was shocked because that was the first time today that she heard Roland speak. Belle smiled and tussled his hair.

"Whatever you would like to do, little one." Belle replied. Roland stared around the forest for a minute and then made eye contact with Belle. All this time, Belle was thinking, _I hope that he will be okay with me taking care of him. Of course he will! I love children. I just hope that we don't go somewhere we aren't supposed to be. Can Roland swim? Does he know the forest? _Belle worried. She didn't know what the child could do or his needs therefore was a bit nervous before the request would come.

"Can I show you around the forest? Papa lets me go a little bit away from camp. I promise that we won't be faraway." Roland said anxiously. Belle smiled and knelt down to his level.

"We will go exploring, Roland. Is there anything else that you want to do after?"

"I don't know yet." Roland replied with confusion as his expression. Belle chuckled and offered her hand to him. Roland graciously accepted. They wandered away from the camp. Roland pointed out all the trees that his father and himself had climbed. Belle learned that every time Roland and Robin had climbed a tree, they marked it with the Locksley emblem. Belle was intrigued by the child's experiences. Even though his father was an outlaw, it must have been nice to wander the forest and get closer to nature. "Papa and I would sometimes play save the maiden. One of the men from the gang would pretend to be a maiden and then I would have to save them."

Belle chuckled. "That's very nice, Roland. You know, when I was a child, just about your age, my papa and I would sit by the fire and read books at night. Sometimes we would play with mama." Belle stopped right there. She didn't need to concern Roland with death. He was too young, to innocent to learn about death. Then again, Lady Marian was dead, his real mother. Belle let her thoughts go back to Roland.

"Do you want to climb a tree, Belle? I can climb very fast!" Roland said. Belle laughed as he raced towards the tree and started to grab a limb. Roland tried to hoist himself up, but failed to do so. Belle causally walked over to the tree and lifted Roland was high as he could so that he could reach the branch. Roland kept going on and started to slither up the tree like a snake. When Roland reached a really high branch, he looked down and froze. His skin paled and his eyes widened.

"Roland, are you alright, sweet?" Belle cupped her hands over her mouth and shouted so that the child could hear her. Roland whimpered and shook his head. Belle realised that he couldn't come down because he was afraid. Panic coursed through Belle's veins. She didn't really have much experience climbing a tree. She barely left the castle because she read so much! Belle sighed and looked for a small branch to grab. Belle found a stump like shape stick out of the tree. She grabbed it and started to climb up the tree slowly. Her arms shook and her legs trembled, making it much harder. "I promise I will get you down from there, Roland!" The boy ignored her and whimpered again. Belle took a deep breath and kept reaching.

Suddenly, she misplaced her hand and she slipped. Her feet were dangling beneath her and only one hand remained on the branch. Belle stared to hyperventilate. The ground was coming up to meet her and then seemed farther and farther away. Belle gulped. Her heart hammered painfully inside of her chest. Her eyes widened. She tried to find her foot holds and hand hold once more. She said to herself, "It's alright, Belle. I'll be okay. I'll be okay." She had only been trying to reassure herself. Belle continued on until after a long time, as it seemed to her and Roland, she had reached the branch. "Roland, dear, I need you to grab on to me." Roland shook his head.

"What if we fall?"

"We won't, I promise." Belle inched herself towards Roland. "Here climb onto my back. Just like that." The child's small arms dug into her neck, suffocating Belle. His fingers tightened on her collarbone and his legs hurt Belle's waist. Belle used her foot to search for a hold before setting her weight on it. She did the same thing and very slowly at first. Soon she started to increase her speed, but at a slow rate. Belle had reached the ground. She set Roland down and then sighed. Then, Roland hugged Belle.

"Thank you." Belle smiled.

"Let's head back to camp."

Suddenly, something hard hit Belle. She grunted and collapsed to the ground. The last thing she heard was Roland grunt and fall to the ground...

* * *

Belle woke up feeling constricted. It seemed as if there was no light. Belle struggled and bumped into a small figure which didn't stir. That was when she realised that she was had been bound and there was a bag over her head. Belle didn't speak because she didn't want her captors to know that she was awake. She felt herself bounce as if they hit a bump. Belle felt her heart start to pound. They were being kidnapped. The question was by who? Also, was there anyone around? Belle tried to move her feet but soon found out that her ankles had been bound as well. Sadly, Roland still didn't wake up.

Suddenly, the carriage came to a halt. Belle started to worry, but tried to calm herself. She started to act as if she was still out cold. "Wake the woman, but not the child. The child will cause nothing but a commotion even if we are isolated." Belle was roughly taken out of the carriage. Belle heard a voice. "Now listen, we aren't going to hurt you if you come silently." Belle nodded. Her feet and hands were united. Unfortunately, they were tied again so that she could be led.

She walked until they finally halted. Voices came on again. "Remove the bag from the woman's head, I want to see who it is." Her bag was removed and she saw a hideous man. "Are you sure this is the woman associated with Robin Hood?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Welcome then. I'm the Sheriff of Nottingham."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thanks to all the reviews, favourites, and follows! **

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

Belle felt pure disgust and hatred when she saw the drunkard. Her heart felt heavy and she glanced back at Roland who still managed to be knocked out. Belle stared back at the sheriff who had a smug expression on his face. Belle took a deep breath and said, "Look, we don't know Robin Hood. I'm sorry, sire, but you must have mistaken us for someone else." Belle lied. Her heart felt as if it was a ton of lead. She never lied and would never grow accustomed to putrid heart.

"Then whose child is that, woman? Can you explain the child and why you were wandering in the forest?" Belle gulped and thought of a way for an answer. _I have to lie to this man. I know I hate it, but what choice do I have? Tell the truth and not only risk execution for both of us, but the safety and privacy of Robin's gang. I can tell him that _my _child and I are travelling for the market in another village. We avoid the main road because we want the fastest way possible. _"Well, whose child is that?"

"It's mine, my lord. My child, Rowan, and I," Belle stressed. Her heart hammered so hard inside of her chest that she had to take another deep breath, "were going to the local market and the main road is usually crowded. Therefore, we thought Sherwood forest would be the quickest way. Then, we stopped to climb some trees because my son Rowan loves to climb. Please my lord, have mercy on this penniless mother and son." Belle pleaded and let a tear to slide down her cheek. She had to be convincing if she wanted to persuade the sheriff and the guards to let her go.

"Sherwood Forest is crawling with outlaws. Guards, restrain her!" Suddenly, an arrow flew and hit a guard. He grunted loudly and fell to the ground. The arrow inside his chest was stained with dark red blood. It flowed out of him fast. Belle felt sickened and had to stop herself from retching. More guards shrieked and fell to the ground, clutching the long thin arrows that were lodged into their chests. Belle stood frozen in terror. The sheriff was coming towards her. Belle closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _I'm fine. _A hand grabbed her, but Belle kicked the sheriff right in the stomach. He grunted and fell to the forest floor. Belle ran and grabbed Roland. She took the bag off of his head and ran as if the devil was after her.

After running for so long, Belle paused to catch her breath. Roland was starting to stir. She stared behind her to make sure that no one followed her. _Who was that mysterious man who helped us? Could it be? No, it can't be. He shut me out and made me leave._ Belle concluded. She set Roland down and started to walk with him in hand. Belle increased in speed, but Roland's hand made her slow down. "Why are you so scared? Are you okay?" Roland asked. Belle nodded.

"Yeah, I think I'm fine. Come on, Roland, let's get back to the campsite."

"What happened?"

"You fell asleep as I was telling you a story."

When they reached the campsite, the outlaws were already cooking supper. Roland ran into his father's arms. Robin hugged him tightly and then released the child. He stared at Belle with a bewildered look. Belle's tranquility left her. "Where were you all this time?" Belle looked around and then took Robin by the arm. She would only explain this to him in private. They didn't need the watchful eyes of the gang.

"Alright, Roland wanted to climb trees so then I followed him farther from the camp. After, he got stuck in a giant tree so I had to climb up there and bring him down. Then, once I got Roland down, something hard hit my head and most likely Roland's because he was knocked out when I woke up. I had been captured by the sheriff of Nottingham. Then, I had to lie and said that Roland was my child, Rowan. After, a mysterious force helped me escape and I thought it was," Belle stopped. Should she mention that it might have been Rumpelstilskin? No, she had to rule that out. "I thought it was you and your gang."

"We weren't there at any one point. We thought you were still at the at the camp or got lost in Sherwood Forest. I'm glad that you're safe." Robin said, hugging her. Belle felt startled, but returned the hug.

They went back to dine. Roland stood beside Belle and his father, telling what happened in his eyes. He had no idea that they were actually captured. It turned out that there was a minor bump on the back of Roland's head so that had to take care of it and Belle as well. Soon after supper, stories were shared about the day and former lives. Belle was especially intrigued by Friar Tuck's story. She pitied him a bit. A man of the Church turned an outlaw for defending another great man. When Belle was asked to share her story, she froze a bit. Being the maid of the Dark Castle wasn't something to be particularly proud about. There was no point lying to them. She could leave parts out. "Avonlea won the war with the ogres, but we were in debt. I used to be a _princess_, but we were forced out of our castle because we couldn't pay our debts. My shallow former betrothed, Gaston, wouldn't even speak with us. When the Dark One came, I was pleased because he offered us a deal. If I were to go be his maid, as in clean the castle," Belle replied with a smile. Everyone laughed. "Then, my father, King Maurice, would be a king again. I accepted. He sent for me once, but probably not again."

"So you really were a princess," Little John asked. Belle nodded.

"Tell us more stories!" Roland demanded. Everyone chuckled. Robin stood and picked up his son.

"It's time for you to go to bed."

"I can take him." Belle replied. Robin turned and was hesitant. After, his expression softened and he allowed for Belle to take the yawning child to his mat. Belle set the child down and tucked him in. "I'm going to tell you a story, Roland. It's about a beauty and a beast. Long ago, there was a ruthless beast. He hated everything and wanted vengeance on the witch that turned him into a beast. One day, a family lost all of its riches. They had one daughter. The beast wanted a maid to marry because he was lonely and needed an heir. He promised to that family that if they were to give up the maiden, then they would get all the gold their hearts desired. The parents protested, but the maid accepted and went. Over the course of many months, the maid and beast fell for one another. Soon, he started to shower her with love as did she. Something broke them apart, but they would always end up with each other, no matter what happened." Bell finished and saw that Roland was already asleep. Her cheek felt wet. She wiped it away. That story was basically Belle and Rumpelstilskin's story. She kissed the top of Roland's head and went to the logs next to the fire.

"I heard that story, Belle." Belle turned, frightened, to find that Robin was standing above her. He took his seat on the log. "Did I frighten you? Apologies. That was nice story, too bad Roland fell asleep."

"Thank you, Robin."

"You are very kind to my son. I didn't know I could ever find a woman so kind to my son again. Many people were generous, but only because I was there. Roland is all that I have left of Marian. He even looks a lot like her." Belle felt pity for the poor man. He went through so much.

"You know, I loved someone as well. He started to love me, but he let me go." Robin turned and smiled sadly. "Good night, Robin."

Belle headed to the bed. She lay down and pulled her cloak tightly around her. She stared at the sky filled with stars and constellations. It reminded her of the time when she was in her cell and she saw it from the little window above. Belle sighed and pointed out the North Star, the brightest star of all. Belle always thought it represented hope. _I will always find you, Rumpelstilskin, even if you don't want me to. _


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thanks for all the favourites and follows! **

**Grace5231973: I guess you'll just have to see...**

**hermoine snape: I'm glad that you are loving this story! **

**Guest: Here's your update!**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

It had been two weeks since that horrid experience. Everything eventually returned back to normal. The attack from the sheriff and his men were forgotten by then. Although, Belle still had to debate whether she should stay longer with Robin Hood's gang and take care of the adorable little boy, Roland, or whether she should leave and make her way back to Avonlea. Belle was watching Roland play around the forest and made sure that they weren't too far because she didn't want to get caught in a situation like that again. Belle sighed and smiled every time Roland looked at her. The woman and the child had grown close to each other during these past two weeks. _What are my options? Either I stay with Robin Hood's gang forever and practically be a mother to him or I can just head back to Avonlea. Surely I can't stay here forever. Could I? _

"Can we go back, Belle?" a child-like voice asked. Belle turned to find Roland red in the face and caked in dirt. She chuckled and gently brushed the dirt off of him. Roland was an easy child to take care of. He knew when to be quiet and when to be noisy.

"Alright. Can you walk back or are you too exhausted?" Belle asked. Roland's head drooped to the side and he pretended to snore. Belle shook her head and felt giddy as she picked up the child. By the time they got back to the campsite, Roland was already asleep. She placed Roland on his bed and tucked him in. After, she kissed Roland on the forehead. "Sweet dreams, dear one."

Belle turned to find that Robin was right behind her, beaming at the two. She smiled. "You're great with children, Belle." She nodded in thanks. After, Robin took Belle by the hand and led her into the forest. Confusion spread across Belle's face. _What does he mean to do? _Her heart started to race, but she took a deep breath to settle down.

When they were alone in the forest, Robin played with a lock of mahogany curls. Belle gently pushed his hand away, feeling uncomfortable with the gesture. Then, Robin placed a hand on Belle's cheek and leaned in close. _My gods, he intends to kiss me! _Robin only had the time to plant one kiss on Belle's soft pink lips before she pushed the man away. "What are you doing?!" Robin blushed and grew as red as a tomato. He looked instantly ashamed. Belle was infuriated with Robin Hood. How could this happen? Why? She was in love with Rumpelstilskin and he was in love with _Marian_, or at least he used to be.

"A thousand apologies, Belle. I'm sorry, it's just that," Robin paused.

Belle continued his speech, "You like me in a different way. Why, Robin? Is it because I'm taking care of your child or because I saved you from Rumple-I mean the Dark One's wrath?"

"I don't know. Belle, ever since I lost my beloved Marian, I was lost. Then you came in and treated my boy as if he were your own son. You lied for his safety and yours. It's just that, damn it, I don't know!" Robin looked worried and distressed. Belle felt instantly guilty. Her heart felt like a ton of lead. She walked over to Robin and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Robin, the only reason why you love me is because I remind you of Marian, your lost love. I take care of your child and show you respect. I bet you see me as Marian right now!" Belle tried to lighten up Robin's mood, but nothing happened. Two tears slid down Robin's cheeks and she brushed them away. "Don't cry. I'm sorry the duress and misery I have caused your. In result, I have decided to leave."

"Belle, this was my fault, don't leave." Robin protested. "What will Roland say?"

"Robin," Belle interjected at bit more firmly than she had pleased. "I don't want Roland to think I am his mother. I don't want to be a constant reminder of Marian. I'm sorry." Belle said before dropping her hands.

That night, Belle had packed up and said good bye to everyone. Saying goodbye to Roland hurt the most.

* * *

Rumpelstilskin knew who had helped Belle escape from the wretched drunkard that is the sheriff of Nottingham. Of course he knew, it was he who was the one who helped Belle escaped. That day, he didn't knew why he came. He had been watching to make sure that Belle had safe passage back to Avonlea. _I do not love Belle! I'm a monster, incapable of love. If I were capable of love, wouldn't I have stopped Belle from leaving? _

Rumpelstilskin sighed as he picked up the rose from the vase. The rose he had given Belle. She was right. Love does come in layers.

* * *

Belle was content that she had reached Avonlea quickly. A full day's hike and there it was. _Much grander than I have remembered. _Belle started to cry in joy. She wiped her tears. When her papa saw her, he would probably weep as well. Belle felt her heart swell at everything. The people were no longer ragged looking, the market was much larger with more riches, and gossip was everywhere!

Belle visited some booths and even the library. She opened one of her favourite books as a child and smelled the pages. After, Belle had read the book, she placed it back in the shelf and left the library. Someone had seen her and their jaw dropped wide open.

When Belle reached the castle, her mouth hung open. It was much larger than she had remembered. Large yellow bricks made the castle structure much more festive. Many guards were in the courtyard either training or doing the daily patrol. Belle headed inside and was stopped by a large hand. Belle retreated a couple of steps back and looked shocked. "Sorry, no commoners!" Belle looked down and remembered that her cowl was over her head and she wasn't the princess that had been forced to leave Avonlea all those months ago.

Belle took down her hood and said, "May I go in now, please?" The guard even opened the door.

The minute she entered the banquet hall and her father seen her was the minute she would regret.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Thanks for the favourites and follows! Thanks to Grace5231973.**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

"Belle, is that really you?" King Maurice questioned. Belle nodded. He was much fatter now since he had such grand luxuries to enjoy. Yet, he didn't look pleased to see his daughter. It was as if King Maurice wished for Belle to stay with Rumpelstilskin, to stay being his maid. _Does he not want me back because of the regained riches being lost again? Does he think I broke my deal with Rumpelstilskin? It doesn't matter. Papa should be happy to have me come back to Avonlea. Isn't that what he wanted. No, that's what I dreamed. _Belle thought. Sadness and duress filled her. She didn't know what was wrong with the King.

"Papa, I thought you would be glad to see me. I'm really back. The Dark One, he let me go. You have to believe me." Belle pleaded. She was on the verge of tears that contained joy and despair. _Why can't he see that I'm back? Had my father already gone delirious over the loss? _King Maurice stood from his throne and walked over to Belle. He played with her messy brown locks and placed his hands on his daughter's shoulders. She really was back.

"Belle, I thought I would never see you again," King Maurice hugged Belle tightly. Not once since the deal between that brutish beast did he dare to think that Belle would return ever again. The Dark One had mentioned that the service to him as a maid was forever. When he released his beauty, King Maurice ordered, "I want a bath and a chamber prepared for the Princess Belle."

Belle was personally escorted by one of her father's knights to her new chamber. Most likely to make sure that she wasn't attacked by the Dark One which was highly unlikely to Belle. _He wants nothing to do with my anyway. _After, the knight opened the door for her in the chambers, he left her be. Belle stared in awe as she explored the sight of the chamber. It was rather large with a gorgeous view of the palace. There was a bookshelf filled with many memories and books. The bed was made with fresh bed sheets and linen. The mirror also looked freshly polished. Belle gasped. It was her old bed chambers. It had been taken care of whilst she was a maid in the Dark Castle. Belle stared at herself in the clear mirror. She was much thinner than before with sunken eyes that stood out on her even paler skin. Her hair wasn't as full with life anymore. Her cheeks were hollowed and her hands had blisters and raw red skin. She was horror. Thankfully, the bath was ready.

She took off the blue dress, stockings, and shoes and gently stepped into the hot water. It felt relaxing and wonderful. When she had first arrived at the Dark Castle and in the first week, she had felt quite filthy and like an animal not being able to properly take care of her personal hygiene. Now, it felt as if she had entered a thousand heavens. Belle couldn't help to think about the maids that had served her all her life. The faceless ones, the ones that she knew. They had suffered this to. They had to watch the royalty and the rich being showered by cleanliness and gold while they watched. Belle felt a pang of guilt.

When she was finished, Belle placed on a robe. A young girl came in. She couldn't have been older than thirteen. She had a mess of blonde hair and dull grey eyes. "Would you like to be rid of this dress, your Highness?" The girl was holding the blue dress with the stockings and shoes. Belle quickly shook her head and took the clothing away from her. "Would you like to be dressed?" Belle also shook her head and bid the girl thanks before she left. Belle folded the clothing and shoved in the wardrobe. She didn't want to dispose of her only memory of Rumpelstilskin.

She dressed into a dark navy dress with elaborate designs. Then, Belle spotted the cloak on the ground. She picked up and gently placed it in the wardrobe. A knock at the door was heard. Belle rushed over and opened it. Her father was standing at the doorway. He looked angry, very angry. Belle was confused. A moment ago, he looked thrilled to see her. "Belle, we need to talk."

King Maurice and Belle went down to the planning room where they had done all their planning to win the war against the ogres. Belle felt fear in her heart. What exactly had happened with the giddy man that used to be her father? Belle saw a bunch of trusted court officials when they entered the room and...Gaston. Belle gritted her teeth and anger. What was _he _doing here? How dare he show his face after he pretended not to know her at the tavern and then suddenly recognise her? Belle scoffed in disgust. King Maurice took his seat.

"Belle, Gaston tells me that you have a thing for the Dark One."

Belle blinked. "What do you mean by that, papa?"

"The night you sent me to go rescue her, she refused to come. Something about a deal, your Majesty."

"If I would have left, we would starve and rot in poverty." Belle defended herself. She balled her hands into fists. _Just leave it to Gaston to ruin everything! Gods I swear that man will be the death of me. _Belle let out a strangled sigh.

"How come you don't look starved or beaten? I know how the Dark One treats his prisoners. I heard that some maids that go don't even make it back alive," Gaston raised his voice. Belle had just enough of that man.

"Gaston, papa, everyone, those are just rumours, how do you know that they are true?" Belle protested.

Before Belle could speak, Gaston piped up, "She's already defending him! That woman really does love a beast!" Everyone in the court laughed and jeered at Belle. King Maurice motioned for two guards. Belle not only flushed red but felt worried. What was happening? _Is it too late to go back to Robin Hood's camp? _Belle felt the two guards grab her arms and started to pull out of the court. She struggled a little bit, but didn't bother to put up a full fight.

King Maurice was outside in the corridor with Belle. "What is going on?"

"Is it true, child? Do you love the Dark One?"

Belle couldn't lie. She had to tell the truth. "Yes. I'm in love with Rumpelstilskin."

* * *

Belle was in a carriage and was going to be cleansed. Her heart filled with worry and she didn't want to go. Belle's gorgeous dress was traded out with a simple one. Her father had disowned her and would never speak to her. All so fast. All because of one putrid, shallow, heartless man. Gaston. Belle was taken out of the carriage and up the stairs over the tower. After, she was locked in. Belle wanted to cry, but couldn't. Dried tears were on her cheeks. She had cried her heart out.

"King Maurice is sending in some clerics tomorrow."

With that, she was left alone. Belle whimpered and forced her back amongst the cold stone wall. There was a small skitter across the floor. Belle gasped. A mouse. Why oh why did it have to be her? What did she do? True love is unpredictable. Of course she had the chance to fall for anyone, but she choose a beast, therefore, had to pay the price for it. Belle placed her head in her knees and tried to sleep, but her head was pounding and her heart felt like hot metal had been pressed into it.

Suddenly, a thud was heard. Belle jumped. She must have been sleeping because it was much darker outside than before. Belle pushed herself up on her hands and carefully looked around her, even though there was barely any light. She would not let the intruder know that she was here. She wouldn't let anyone know what would happen if they were to fall in love with someone they weren't supposed to. Belle took a deep breath. "It's okay Belle," she murmured. "I'm fine."

Belle saw a figure in the dark. It was holding any weapons and was looking around the prison. Belle frowned and approached it. "Hello?"

"Belle, are you there?" The voice sounded familiar.

She stared in disbelief. It couldn't be. No, it can't. How? How did he know about her banishment and disowning from her father? How did he find her? Belle felt large thick tears slide down her cheeks as her lips formed his name.

* * *

**A/N: I am evil! ;) Guess you'll have to wait to find out who it is! Please review! **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I'm so evil! Anyways, this is a really long chapter and has surprise ending in the end! Thanks for the favourites and follows! **

**belle: Thanks so much for your reviews! I hope you like this chapter! Here's your update! Also, expect a twist... ;)**

**Grace5231973: I'm not going to spoil the chapter all the way, but Rumple does appear in this chapter! ;) **

**crazykat77: Thanks for the review! ;)**

* * *

Chapter Twenty

"Rumpelstilskin?" Belle's lips formed his name once again. Her eye were tinted with hot tears. His name felt so natural to say. So calming and soothing. She wished that she could just run up into his arms and hug him forever. Possibly even kiss him on the lips, if he dared to allow her. It had only been hours before when Belle was facing everyone in the court and was disowned by her father, King Maurice. She didn't care if he lost his riches now, she was no longer his child anyways. Alas, it felt like years since Belle had seen someone, especially him. Out of all people, he was the last person she thought would come. Belle wiped her tears and came closer to the figure.

It wasn't Rumpelstilskin. At least it was a friend. "Belle?" the voice echoed amongst the stone walls. It was Robin Hood. Belle was _almost_ entirely happy to see him. A part of her wished that Robin had never come for her. After he kissed her, it felt just plain awkward to be with the man who loves her back, but she herself doesn't love him. Belle still felt like a replacement for Marian and a pang hit her heart. It was better than no one. She walked up to Robin, tears brimming her eyes and cheeks once again. He walked up to her and hugged her. Belle felt content. This was a natural gesture of sympathy. It didn't feel wrong.

"How did you find me?" Belle asked, amazed on how Robin found her. Surely he didn't know about her banishment from Avonlea and her own father, who had loved and cherished Belle, disowning her. That would be humiliating. Belle's cheeks reddened. _Thank the gods it's dark in this chamber! _

"The gang became concerned. Considering your stay at the Dark Castle, we came after you. Roland actually pleaded to come. Everyone came, except Friar Tuck. He's staying with Roland back at the camp and making sure that the lad doesn't come with us. It's too late as you can see." Robin chuckled. Belle laughed as well. It felt good to have another human soul with her, spreading joy. Being alone is in this tower with enormous rats gave her shivers.

"How did you get in?" Belle asked.

"Ah, ah, one question per person. My question is why did you think I was Rumpelstilskin?" Robin asked. His tone showed no hurt, but his eyes did. _He must still love me because I replaced Marian and filled a hole in his life. I guess I should tell him. There's no point lying now. _

"I really love him, Robin. I do. I thought that maybe he would have come for me, but I guess I was wrong. He doesn't love me back." Belle sighed inwardly. She shouldn't be burdening Robin, her saviour, with her troubles. They needed to leave soon because dawn was approaching which meant the clerics were coming. "Let's go, the clerics will be here soon."

Sadly, as they ventured out of the castle, the clerics were already there. Belle's heart leapt in her throat. They had a bunch of instruments that looked like torture devices. Did her father hate her so much that he would let harm come her way? Belle gritted her teeth as Robin pushed her behind him. After, the clerics set down their instruments and said in slow voices as if they were speaking to young children, "We don't want to hurt you. Leave Belle alone and we will take it from her, sir."

"I don't think so. See, when someone wants to hurt an innocent young woman, I get involved. Robin Hood, pleasure to meet you. I defend man, woman, and child."

"Are you sure you want to interfere with the _personal _business of King Maurice?" one of the clerics questioned, glaring daggers at both of them. Belle took a strangled breath. She was more peeved than afraid of them.

"Are you sure? Why would you think that King Maurice would love to hurt his own child?" Robin questioned. The clerics remained silent, but remained on guard. Robin took out an arrow and aimed it at them. The clerics' breaths were taken away. _They must think that Robin would shoot at them. _Robin pulled the string back and right before he let go, he aimed it at a candle and it clattered to the ground. The clerics jumped and stared wide eyed at Robin. Their skin was pale and their breathing was ragged.

"Now I suggest that you leave us alone or next time I won't miss," Robin threatened. Belle seemed scared of Robin right now. She had never seen this rough side of him. The clerics pressed their backs against the wall and allowed them to pass. Robin growled at the two clerics and Belle glared at them. Once they reached the outside of the tower, Belle took a deep breath and sighed deeply. She felt a lump in her throat but forced it down. She was out and leaving that horrid, lonely place.

"Where to now?" Belle asked.

"I was thinking of going back to my camp. You can be a refugee for a while, until all this, disowning and cleansing business dials down. If you like, I don't want to force you," Robin elucidated. _He wants me to come back. I don't want to be Marian's replacement, but at least I will get to see Roland and the whole gang again. _When Belle didn't answer, Robin added, "The trek to the campsite isn't far from here."

"I will come," Belle finalised.

When they reached the camp, Roland came running to Belle. He smacked into Belle and wrapped his skinny arms around her. Belle let some tears shed and hugged the child back. After, she hugged each of the members. It felt nice to back. _I don't know why I left! If I had known that Gaston was a lying idiot, I never would have returned to Avonlea! _Of course felt guilt after thinking that thought. _No, I won't feel guilt! My father disowned me and tried to "cleanse" my soul by sending in clerics with torture devices! I shouldn't feel sorry! _Maurice _isn't my father anymore! _

Belle was fed some bread, cheese, and rabbit. Belle wanted to beg for more. It felt nice in the pit of her stomach, but she didn't dare. Robin and his band of outlaws already showed enough generosity by saving her and offering her refuge plus food in their camp. Suddenly, someone tapped her shoulder. She turned to find a paunchy yet welcoming man allowing himself to sit next to her at a respectable distance. "Friar Tuck, I apologise, I didn't see you there."

"It's quite alright. What ails you, my child?"

"What do you mean?" Belle would have preferred not to confide in anyone with her problems. She may have shared that she loved Rumpelstilskin, but that was mere statement. Spilling her secrets and heart isn't always wise. Yet, there was a air about the man that seemed welcoming and reassuring. She felt as if she could tell him anything and his lips would always be sealed.

"You can tell me, Belle. I won't say a word to anyone." Friar Tuck replied.

"Promise?" Belle felt like a child, but she felt as if it was required.

"I promise, my daughter. Now tell me."

"I love this man, well more like beast. His name is Rumpelstilskin, formally known as the Dark One. I made a deal with him a while back saying that if he restores my father, I mean King Maurice's riches," Belle paused, expecting the Holy man to interrupt, but he said nothing. All he did was give his undying attention. "if I went to be a maid at the Dark Castle. Over the months, I started to feel more compassionate to him and he the same, I'm sure of it. Anyways, I came back when he sent me away. I met a woman, she looked like a noble. Anyways, I told her that the man I loved was a beast. She told me that true love's kiss can break any curse. When I came back and kissed Rumpelstilskin, it was true magic. His scaly skin started to fade away before I-" Belle stopped and felt a lump in her throat. Friar Tuck patiently waited for Belle to calm herself. "I ruined it and he turned back into a beast. That was what led me here. When I found Avonlea, I was launched into open arms until that git, Gaston, had to ruin it. He got me locked in that tower where the clerics would come to "cleanse" my soul."

"That is what bothers you, Belle? My thoughts are that if you truly, what I mean wholeheartedly love him, nothing less, than return to him. Don't keep dallying around. I understand that you left in anger, but return in happiness." Friar Tuck concluded before he left her to ponder.

_I want to go back to the Dark Castle, but how can I? Rumpelstilskin would resent me. He might try to kill me! He looked like that when I had to leave the Dark Castle forever. I should go back. I was unsure up until now. I will go back to Rumpelstilskin. _

* * *

It had taken Belle roughly two weeks to reach the Dark Castle. Now, the doors were towering over her. Belle gulped and felt her heart hammer painfully inside her chest. So this was it. This was when she would get to see her soul mate again. Belle wanted to rush inside and scream, 'Rumpelstilskin, I'm here!' But how could she? For the past month, they had bickered and parted ways. It wasn't that easy, like in books. The fair maiden and the handsome knight would always fall for one another, but this was different. Belle loved the beast, not the knight. _He has to love me! I have to go! But what if he doesn't want me back? He should have come to me..._

Belle felt as if her feet were planted to the ground. She felt as if she couldn't leave from this spot. Her heart rate had soared and was still rising. She was so _close_. All she had to do was knock or enter the Dark Castle. She could see her beast again. Belle shouldn't feel afraid, but she did feel afraid. This was the man who had screamed at her and shouted verbal abuse. This was the man that terrorised people with his sick deals. But then again, this was the man who learned to love and care for her. This was the man who gave her warmth and comfort. Who once treated her like a real lady.

She took a deep breath and took one step toward the door. The rest of the way, it was easy. Belle stared up at the large double French doors. Belle's heart had skipped two beats. She tried to push the door open. Surprisingly, it opened with ease. Belle's heart rate sunk just a bit. It was replaced by the churning of her stomach. It made Belle ill at ease. She was so close. All she had to do was find him. Most likely, Rumpelstilskin would be spinning at his wheel.

Belle wandered in the dimly lit corridor until she reached the chamber where Rumpelstilskin would spin at the wheel. She found that the doors were wide open. Rumpelstilskin was there sitting at his wheel. The wheel spinning wildly and Rumpelstilskin's eyes and heart were completely focused on the wheel, spinning straw to gold. _This is it! He will be so surprised to see me! _A thousand endings came to Belle's mind, but she pushed him away. He was her true love, the fact that the curse broke, except when he interrupted it, was proof.

Belle gently made her way to the wheel and placed her hands on Rumpelstilskin's shoulder. That was a mistake.

The wheel stopped spinning. The room was eerily quiet. Rumpelstilskin growled and pushed Belle up against the wall. His scaly green hands were wrapped around her throat. His black fingernails were digging into her neck. Belle expected to whimper and scream, but she didn't. She remained perfectly calm on the outside. The inside was a different story. Her heart was hammering painfully.

"Belle?"


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: You're probably going to hate me even more for this chapter. *hides behind a wall* I want to make it hard for Rumpelstilskin and Belle to have a romance because that's what makes them more determined and strong willed. Thanks for all the reviews, favourites, and follows! Rumpelstilskin and Belle will end up together with a surprise in the end! ;) (The POV changes from Rumpelstilskin to Belle in the beginning, just to make sure I don't confuse anyone.)**

* * *

Chapter Twenty One

Rumpelstilskin stared in shock. She had come back, how is that even possible? She had left him just about a month ago after their argument. She had called him a coward right in his face. He had driven her away and right now he couldn't say that he was happy to see her. Can't she see the reason why Rumpelstilskin made her was for her own safety? Belle made a mistake in loving a beast? Can't she see that this would harm her? Rumpelstilskin didn't need her. She was just a princess from a far off land that he couldn't recall. What was it, Avonlea or something like that? Yet, his heart protested with his mind. _I need her. I _want _her. _

Rumpelstilskin removed his hands from her throat and just stared, not saying a word. Belle's eyes were wide in fear but she still reached for him. Rumpelstilskin backed away from her touch. He had to be cold to her. She needs to see the harm of loving someone as dark as he. It never ended well. How many stories have you heard about a lady falling for a beast? Rumpelstilskin cleared his throat and tried to ignore the sharp pain in his heart when he saw Belle's eyes show hurt. "What are you doing here? Didn't I send you away?" These words hurt and felt like a blazing fire in her throat. Cruel but necessary.

"What do you mean what am I doing here?" Belle replied hotly. "I came back to you and all you could say is that?" Belle's cheeks flushed red and she started to fidget with her hands. She wanted to poor her feelings out to him but couldn't. She wanted to throw her arms around his neck and hug him to death but that was only in stories that had noting to pertain to in real life. Belle stared down at the ground and back at Rumpelstilskin. She replied weakly, "I missed you, Rumple. I need and love you." Rumpelstilskin was taken back but said nothing. Belle continued, "Why can't you just let someone love you or even be content with you? Why?"

"I told you never to cross paths with me again and you do." Rumpelstilskin murmured dangerously. He took a step forward. Belle wanted to recoil, thinking that he would strike her for a moment. When the Dark One was angry, no one would know what would happen. Then, Belle calmed herself down. This was Rumpelstilskin, the man she fell in love with. For one second, she pretended that Rumpelstilskin wasn't the Dark One, but a rich lord in need of healing. "Leave. I never want to see your face again." Belle bit her lip to fight back the tears.

"What do you mean, leave?" Belle asked. She tried very hard to keep her voice from trembling. A large lump in her throat formed.

"I don't want you, dearie. It's as simple as that. You can either leave willingly or unwillingly. I don't mind." Rumpelstilskin replied coolly. Belle couldn't believe her ears. This was ludicrous. She didn't travel all the way to the Dark Castle just to be told to leave and never come again. Belle crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head. Rumpelstilskin wouldn't dare to make her leave, right? Belle started to have doubts. "Alright, it's your choice."

Rumpelstilskin came towards Belle and hoisted her over his shoulder. Belle kicked with fury but he kept a firm grip around her waist. Soon, she was outside the Dark Castle with two large doors closed in front of her and locked. Belle sighed and clenched her fists so tightly that moon shaped crescents formed on her palms. Belle tentatively walked away from the Dark Castle, finally accepting that fact that she wasn't welcome.

* * *

That night, Belle didn't bother to eat. She didn't bother to make a fire in the chilly night or anything. She laid against a tree trunk and watched the stars above. Tears were constantly coming down her cheeks. In so little time, she went from the Princess of Avonlea to a maid. Then, the Lord of the House fell in love with her and she fell in love with him. After, Belle was shut out by him and went to seek refuge in Avonlea. Soon, she was in asylum of her own. When she came back, Rumpelstilskin still denied his love for her. Belle scooped some dirt from the ground and flung it in fury.

Eventually, she leaned her head back against the trunk and tried to fall asleep but couldn't. She tossed and turned forever as it seemed until sleep finally overcame her.

Belle woke up the next morning, wishing that it was all a dream. For all that she knew, she could have been in bed in the castle, dreaming about wild things. She would rise bright and early and get dressed as well. After eating breakfast, she would head to the library and spend hours combing through the books. she would sit at her favourite window and read as the sunlight was splashed onto the mahogany table. Later on, she would go riding to favourite pond. Possibly she would play in the water. Belle wanted for this to happen but sadly, it was a forgotten pleasure. Forgotten fantasy. Belle got up from the tree and groaned incoherently as she approached a riverbed.

Reality hit her hard. Her back and muscles were aching. Her face was very pale and looked as if all pigmentation was lost. She had lost a lot of weight and there were dark purple circles under her eyes. Her hair was a mess and tangled like a rat's nest. To top it all of, Belle's clothes were dirty and starting to become tattered. She didn't look like a princess or a maid. She looked like a madwoman.

Belle forced herself to look away from the hideous sight that was herself. She couldn't believe it. Belle rubbed her eyes and then realised that she had no plan whatsoever on how to survive. Her stomach growled loudly, but Belle ignored it. She didn't have time to concern herself with food when she didn't even know what to do. _First, make myself look more presentable. Then, try to find somewhere to live._ It wasn't much of a plan, but it was a worth a shot.

Belle first washed her clothes in the nearby riverbed and then herself. She ran her fingers through the knots of her brown hair. After that. She dried herself and the clothing and placed her clothing back on.

Belle started to wander around the forest, hoping to find food. Luckily, Belle had some sense to read about different types of berries before just plucking any old berry off the bush. She saw some berries but carefully backed away. Nightshade, could kill very quickly. Fortunately, Belle was able to find some blackberries to eat. Her stomach felt better after eating them. A couple of berries filled her up so quickly. _I hope I don't get used to this! _

About midday, Belle found the main road. She smiled, at least she could find someone if she stuck to the main road. Belle continued walking down the main road until the clop of horses and clamours of voices stopped her. Belle turned and threw the cowl of her cloak over her head. Then, she stepped to the side and waited for the carriage to pass. Eerily, it didn't. She recognised the carriage, it seemed familiar.

The carriage door opened just about when guards came down from their horses. They grabbed Belle's arms and threw her in the carriage before closing the door and quickly travelling away.

* * *

**A/N: I feel so evil right now! I give you one cliff-hanger and now another! The spoils of being the author of this story!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Now I know that it's been a bit of rough sailing for all of us. I can tell that some of us were very mad when I added two cliff-hangers. *Hides behind wall as tomatoes are being flung* So I have decided to have the Rumbelle ship go through some smooth waters now. For all of my faithful readers, I have added a happy ending at this chapter. Rumbelle just has to make it through a couple of more rough waves this chapter and then smooth sailing...for now. ;) Thanks for all the favourites and follows! **

**rumbeller25: I hope you like this chapter even better than the previous one! :)**

**belle: I hope you like this chapter! Sorry for making you angry about Belle being captured! :) **

**Grace5231973: Don't worry, no more harsh turns...for now! :) **

**Q of the Continuum: I'm happy that you loved the cliff-hangers! There's a good surprise at the end! :)**

**crazykat77: Don't worry, Rumpelstilskin will be in this chapter! :) **

**Vivstar: I'm happy that you think my story is interesting! Yes, it's Regina's carriage. :)**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Two

"What is wrong with you?" Belle shouted as she lurched forward due to the carriage's lurch. She grunted as her back hit the carriage harshly. She pushed the hair out of her face and stared into the face of a woman that seemed so familiar. It was the woman that told her to kiss Rumpelstilskin, also known as the Evil Queen. Belle gritted her teeth and felt anger boil inside of her. Because of that foolish comment about true love, Belle was kicked out of the Dark Castle, having to fend for herself. She still remembered how Roland and she were kidnaped by the Sheriff of Nottingham. She remembered how Gaston made sure that she was sent to an asylum for her love for the Dark One.

"I don't think that's how you should address a queen." The woman replied gently. She folded her hands in her lap and smiled at Belle, as if nothing happened. To her, it was as if she was having small talk with Belle. This made her want to strangle the woman. Belle bit her lip. Was this what she had become? Some beast that wanted to hurt people? She took a deep breath. "Belle, right?"

"Yes, I'm Belle. What do you want with me?" Belle asked as kindly as she could. It sounded more bittersweet than gentle, but Belle knew that she had to remain calm and in tact with herself if she was to find out the woman's motives. "May I ask what's your name?"

"Regina." The woman replied quickly. "Anyways, what your association with Rumpelstilskin is?"

"Why?"

"Just answer the question, dear." Regina replied. Belle smirked. It was obvious that Regina was going to lose her temper very soon. Belle knew that she had to be cautious of what she said, but why not have a little fun?

"I don't have an association with him."

"Come on, no one's here. Just tell me, woman to woman." Belle fought the urge to scoff at that. _More like woman to evil._ Belle thought. She balled her hands into fists and then took a slow breath to keep from screaming at the woman.

"You want me to start from the beginning?"

"Why not? I always love a good story."

"Alright. My father, King Maurice, and I were shunned out of our castle all because we couldn't repay our debts with the allies that helped us fight the ogres. After we spent one day in a rackety old cottage, Rumple-the Dark One, made us a deal. If I came with him to be his maid than my father would not only claim his title as King of Avonlea, but he would also have his riches again. My father begged me not to go. For a couple of months, I was just a maid. Then, we grew closer, Rumpelstilskin and I. Everything was going just fine until I was kicked out of the Dark Castle because you, lady, told me to kiss him. It's been rough on me ever since." Belle tried to swallow the large lump forming in her throat way.

"I do apologise for this." Regina said. Belle didn't believe her apology one bit. Then, Belle stared into Regina's eyes to find her looking at the carriage floor. A tear drop fell down her cheek. Belle wished she wasn't as kind because she pitied Regina. She wanted to comfort Regina, but she had to bring herself back to the reality of the situation. _This woman kidnapped me, first of all. Second, she tried to tear me away from Rumpelstilskin. Why should I feel sorry for her? _

"You know, I don't tell just anyone this, but I also had a love. I feel your pain, Belle."

The carriage stopped and Regina allowed Belle to exit. The carriage galloped away, leaving Belle somewhere abandoned.

As Belle wandered around, she allowed her thoughts to take over. _Should I believe that Regina actually had someone she loved? The pain in her face looked so real...No! I won't allow myself to feel remorse for Regina! She kidnapped me and made me break away from Rumple. Why should I trust her? Because she managed to make some sob story to win me over? That tear drop must have been made of magic or even forced for that matter! _Belle screamed aloud in the dark forest. She didn't care who heard her. If felt good to let all the anger that had been boiling and trapped inside her all out. She dropped to the ground and punched the ground beside her, ignoring the dull throbbing in her fist. "I never should I accepted the deal!" _I would have been happy with my father, even in poverty. Now, he's rich and wants nothing to do with me. _

That night, Belle cried herself to sleep. She tried to block out everything in the world. The cold grassy ground with dirt. The uncomfortable crick in her neck. She tried to focus on the ethereal stars in the sky.

* * *

Rumpelstilskin was spinning at the wheel. He was trying to forget what happened this past year. How he had shut Belle out and how when she came back, he shut her out again. Rumpelstilskin kept telling himself that it was better that way, but it wasn't. Belle was suffering because of him. Her sheltered life was shattered the minute he let her go. Now it was time to make amends. He had to go find her. They could finally be together! He wouldn't shun her anymore!

Rumpelstilskin got up and rushed to the door as fast as he could. He could find Belle very easily. All he needed was some magic. To bad he forgot his number one rule.

Magic always comes with a price.

* * *

Regina screamed as she threw her brush across the room. Rumpelstilskin still wouldn't quit. He just has to find that Belle girl. Why did they have to be lovers? Regina got up and walked over to her chest. Then, she opened it. The mahogany chest revealed a smaller chest inside. Regina reached inside and grabbed it. When she opened the little chest, she pulled out a piece of parchment. It was the Dark Curse, but it didn't matter. She had to enact soon. She had to, otherwise, her most valuable tool, Rumpelstilskin, would be gone.

* * *

Belle woke up the next morning feeling like she couldn't move. Her eyes felt glued shut and she felt as if batting one eye lid would be the heaviest thing in the world. Her head throbbed and her nose felt stuffed, yet she couldn't move. Her dress and hair was wet as was the grass. Belle forced her eyes open and stared at the morning dew that had settled on the grass. Normally Belle would love reading in the morning, seeing the dew so close to her but today she loathed it. Her body shivered and Belle's teeth chattered despite the fact the cloak she was wearing was very warm. Belle made herself get up. Her head swam and black dots spotted her vision. She lay back down and let out a deep breath through her mouth.

She was ill. It's as simple as that. Belle wanted to lay in the grass forever. She wanted to let the sun warm her and caress her face, promising her safety. She wanted a real bed where she could lie down and breath in the scent of fresh sheets. She wanted to be properly fed. Her throat felt like sand paper and was dry as a desert. Belle's lips that were once full and pink were now chapped and losing its colour. She felt like hell. No, she was already in hell.

Suddenly, Belle felt arms around her waist and legs but she didn't see a face. All she say was blackness as her eyelids were drooping over her eyes. Sleep easily overtook her.

When Belle woke up, she felt much better. When she felt the soft silk of the bed, she jumped. Panic arose in her as she gathered in her surroundings. She was in a large bed where her head had been propped up by soft silk pillows and a large blanket was keeping her warm. Her shoes were on the ground and her cloak was on a chair next to the desk parallel from the bed but she was still wearing that blue dress given to her all those months ago. There was a huge book case to her right, containing a lot of books. To her left was a large window with different coloured pains.

Her head no longer ached and she was no longer cold. Her nose wasn't stuffed anymore. Belle felt better rested than when she had left the Dark Castle. Belle sighed and allowed herself to lie back down. She glanced over to her right to find a glass of water that was full next. Belle reached for it and grabbed the glass. Her arm trembled but she slowly allowed her throat to receive the soothing water. It made her hot and dry throat feel cold and moist. Belle allowed herself to lie back down and look around for a while.

Realisation hit her. She was in the Dark Castle. This was her old chamber before Rumpelstilskin had sent her back to her cell to await her fate. Belle shot out of the bed and panicked. How did she get here? Who gave her this? She forced herself to relax and tell her that Rumpelstilskin did. All those months of being on high alert had definitely changed her. What confused Belle was why did Rumpelstilskin come back to save her?

A knock on the door startled Belle. Belle allowed the person at the door to come in. It was Rumpelstilskin with a large smile on his face. "Well I'm glad you're feeling better, dearie."

Belle blocked out his words. She didn't care about what he had to say. Her eyes filled with tears so fast. She couldn't believe her sight. She was finally with him. All those pains from the previous months left her. She ran into him and embraced him so hard that it shocked him. Then, she took his face in her hands and kissed him right on the mouth. "I love you, Rumpelstilskin."

"And I love you, Belle."


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Thanks for all the favourites and follows! **

**Grace5231973: I'm glad that you enjoyed the previous chapter! I wasn't changing the story because of the angst train. This story is supposed to be challenging the love of Rumpelstilskin and Belle because that was sort of how they portrayed it on the show. :)**

**Q of the Continuum: I hope you like this update! :)**

**Vivstar: Thanks for reviewing! I'm happy that you thought it was sweet. I wanted everyone to relax before the real business begins... :) **

**belle: Here's your update! Although, you may not like me after this update. :)**

**hermoine snape: Thank you for your positive feedback on the last chapter! :) **

**Melstrife: I guess you'll just have to see about the illusion for the readers, but yes, Rumple and Belle are back together. :)**

**rumbeller25: Thanks for the review! :)**

**Thanks for all the reviewing, it makes me feel really good...and guilty... :)**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Three

The next week was ethereal for Belle. It was almost a fantasy for her. She got to rest in a real bed that felt like a soft cloud from the gods. Her back no longer hurt her and she felt renewed every morning. Eventually, all the rich food filled Belle up and she gained the weight that she had lost from the harshest months that she had ever survived. Belle always ate her meals with Rumpelstilskin and laughed at all his jokes. They shared stories and so much more. Right after supper, Rumpelstilskin would conjure music they would slowly sway and dance to the music. To Belle, it was an eternal bliss.

One morning, Belle woke up and explored the garden. She had only been there once and that was yesterday when they ate lunch outside because of the sun that shined. Belle took in the fresh morning air and sighed. _I guess after all that suffering, I finally get my happy ending. _Belle thought. She sat down on a cold stone bench and just watched the flowers sway with the gentle summer breeze. _I would go through that again if it meant I get to be Rumple in the end. _Belle thought.

Suddenly, she heard a pounding of the feet and the rocks moving under the weight of someone. Belle stood up to find Rumpelstilskin, having that silly smile of his. Belle wondered why he was home so early, it didn't make sense. Normally, Rumpelstilskin would have a full day of deals to do. That was on thing Belle would have changed, but she knew that it wasn't possible. Rumpelstilskin straightened his back. Belle tried to look behind Rumpelstilskin's back, but he kept moving away. "Spoilers! Can't have that now, can we?" Belle chuckled.

"Why did you come home so early?"

"Do you want me to go back?" Rumpelstilskin asked playfully. Belle shook her head with a large smile on her face, going from ear to ear. "Then don't interrupt." Rumpelstilskin cleared his throat before continuing. "Belle, I used to be a broken man. I was lonely before you came. Over the months I got to know you, I felt much happier. It was nice to have someone else with me in the Dark Castle. When I sent you away, both times, I felt my heart shatter. I can't live without Belle. You're something that I need to see every day." Belle felt a large lump in her throat. Rumpelstilskin sat down next to her, but refused to show what was behind his back. "I needed to see you today because..."

"Why? Don't fret, Rumpelstilskin, I won't judge you." Belle croaked. She knew what would happen, she was so close to hearing what she had wanted. Not out of vain or riches, but out of love. Rumpelstilskin just needed to say those words she would forever be his. _Continue, Rumple. I would accept, scaly or not! _

He took out a small velvet box. The velvet was rich ruby red and it seemed very entrancing. He opened the box to reveal a silver ring with a jewel in the middle. The jewel was blue, the colour of Belle's eyes. "Will you marry me?"

Tears poured down Belle's cheeks. She couldn't speak, it was all too much. She nodded over and over again as Rumpelstilskin placed the ring on her finger. She hugged him tightly and then kissed him on the cheek. Rumpelstilskin looked pleased with himself. He offered her his arm and they walked down the gardens together.

During their walk, Rumpelstilskin plucked a rose, which shocked Belle. When she was working as a maid, she would never be allowed to actually pick a rose from the garden. Belle wiped away her shocked expression and accepted the rose that was handed to her. "This red rose symbolises our love, tenfold. Our love started out cramped and shrivelled, but then it blossomed to what true love really meant."

"Thank you, Rumpelstilskin."

* * *

Three months later, Belle was walking down the aisle. Her brown curls were tied back and some white flowers were attached to her hair. She had a thin veil over her face. Her dress was long and trailed behind her down the aisle, therefore some people had to lift if from the behind. Belle held the white roses tightly. She never thought her wedding day would be so stressful. Since she was a little girl, Belle dreamed of being married to her true love and now, her dream had come true. Rumpelstilskin had chosen the white roses because of the rose that she had received those three months ago.

When she reached the altar, Rumpelstilskin removed the veil from her face. Belle felt thrilled even though there was no one in the church. Besides, her father, nay, Maurice wouldn't have come anyway. Also, who would want to see Rumpelstilskin get married? Almost everyone hated him.

Everything happened so fast. When Rumpelstilskin finished his vows, Belle was already in tears. It was very emotional for her. It wasn't for the deal that Rumpelstilskin had made, she would have been here, in front of everyone, with Gaston. She would proclaim fake love and vows. After getting the wedding band and saying, I do, they both kissed. Belle felt much better inside. Even though she knew the road ahead. It would be hard being the Lady of the Dark Castle, but it didn't matter to her.

Her wedding was like a fantasy that had become real.

* * *

Regina groaned in frustration as she saw the wedding commence. She paced about the chamber, thinking about cruel ways to punish the two. _"_DAMN BELLE! SHE RUINED EVERYTHING!" Regina screamed as she pulled her hair. She was furious, therefore no one came in the chamber. All the guards, new or old, knew not to mess with Regina when she was angry. The mirror noticed her anger, however, and started to talk to her about it, despite Regina's outburst.

"How would you want them to suffer, my queen?" It asked politely as it waited for Regina to calm herself down. Regina turned and stopped shrieking for a moment to find that the mirror asked her a question. She sat down in front of the mirror.

"What do you mean, how do I want them to suffer?"

"I could help you with ideas on how to make them suffer. It seems obvious that you want Rumpelstilskin and his new bride, Belle," the mirror tested the name, "to suffer. I have a brilliant idea, my queen, one that you would enjoy." The mirror waited for Regina, but motioned for it to continue. "Painful torture, as nice as it seems, is temporary. They would go through it together, whether it's one of them being tortured. How about you make them go to a land without magic?"

"They don't need magic for 'true love'." Regina mocked. She was annoyed and unclear with what the mirror wanted.

"You didn't let me finish, oh gracious queen." Regina scoffed. The mirror still complimented her. It was a genie once, that fell in love with her. _Disgusting. _"In fact, let me revised. Send all of the Enchanted Forest to the land without magic. Make them forget who they were. Make sure that in this land, Rumpelstilskin and Belle never knew that they fell in love. That would hurt, wouldn't it?"

"No, it wouldn't. They wouldn't even care."

"Love never leaves your side. You can love someone yet not remember them. They're like a gentle breeze when you forget them. You sort of notice it, but you don't take time to cherish it." Regina sighed. "What do you say?"

* * *

The curse came so sudden. Belle was just enjoying a stroll in the gardens and then, she noticed smoke that was a dark purple hue. She gasped and tried to run. Her feet felt as if they had been glued there. Why did something bad have to happen to her every few weeks? Belle didn't know much about curses, she never liked that subject. She had bad memories with curses. Her mother died because of a curse. Belle kissed her wedding band and waited for the curse to take her. She couldn't outrun it anyways.

* * *

**A/N: I feel really bad! *Hides behind wall as tomatoes and other rotten foods and being thrown. Tries to hide from boos* **


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I have decided to change Belle's Storybrooke counter part. Also, there will be no Emma in this. Henry is actually supposed to be Regina's child because the curse was made to torture Rumpelstilskin and Belle, not Snow and Charming. Thank you for all my faithful reviewers, the favourites, and follows. ;) I might get some things wrong about Storybrooke library so bear with me. This is still an AU.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Four

Lacey woke up feeling very dizzy and unusual. It felt like the dream from last night was almost...real. Lacey shook it out of her head, it was just a dream. She rubbed her eyes and moaned as she turned to face her alarm clock. It was almost eight o'clock. She had to be at the library! Lacey cursed as she swung her feet over the bed and ran to the closet to change. It had been a long night at the Rabbit Hole. She only worked there because she needed the money, not because she enjoyed it. It was much too loud for her tastes. After Lacey had changed, she ran out the door before she had breakfast.

On the way to Storybrooke Library, everyone waved to her. She quickly waved at them and then continued to walk. Lacey had been late for the past two days and was at risk for losing her job. It hurt her to think so because Mr. Gold, the landlord, was cruel. She still owed him a couple hundred dollars for setting up the apartment. To make the matter worse, her father, Maurice French, would not even help her. Their fight took a toll on both of them. One night, Lacey had come home too late from the Rabbit Hole. Maurice started to pester and badger his daughter about how it was improper for her to stay, but she wouldn't listen. She would start falling for boys her father would rather not have her be with and it cost her everything.

Lacey pushed the doors to the library and set her bag down in the librarian's apartment. _I guess I should stay here tonight. _Lacey thought as she started to push a cart filled with books around every nook and cranny of the library. She placed them back where they belong and waited anxiously for the kids to come. Today, Ms. Blanchard and her class were to come to the library to check out books for their report. Normally, Lacey didn't mind having children in her library. They always respected her, but today, a oncoming headache was distracting her. Lacey placed her elbow on the cart and groaned.

When the kids came, they were noisy. Ms. Blanchard herded her class together and told them, "Alright, children. We must be respectful of Miss French, okay? If I hear anyone misbehaving, whether it be a fellow peer or Miss French, they will get in trouble." The kids nodded and headed off into different parts of the library while Mary Margret headed towards Lacey.

"What's the report about?" Lacey questioned.

"It's about fairy tales and how they came to be. I wanted the kids to explore the world of fantasy a bit." Mary Margret replied. Then, both women noticed that one child was picking his nose and placing it on the book. Lacey shook her head and headed off, excusing herself curtly.

She snatched the book away from the child and scolded him. "That is not okay, Jacques. Books aren't tissues."

"I'm sorry, Miss French."

"Do you need a tissue?" The boy nodded. "Follow me." Lacey led the child to the desk where checkouts would occur. She handed him a tissue and he didn't even thank her! Lacey rolled her eyes and turned so that she could start checking out books to the kids.

One after the other, Lacey scanned the book and card so that the kids could have it. Most of them nodded and some didn't even say thank you. Lacey grew tired of this behaviour, but didn't say anything. After all the checkouts were finished, Lacey noticed one child that hadn't stood in line, but already had a book. It was Henry Mills', the mayor's son. Lacey walked over to Henry and sat down beside him. "How did you get that book?"

"Ms. Blanchard gave it to me. She says I could use it for my report." Henry said. Lacey nodded and gave him a pat on the shoulder before returning to her desk.

Eventually, the kids left, leaving Lacey in peace to do her check ins for the books. She made sure that all over due books had notices to be sent out and all checked in books were on her trusty cart, ready to be shelved.

At the end of the day, Lacey sighed. She had to head to the Rabbit Hole for her shift. Lacey headed back to her apartment and then changed into a tight fitting dress. To be honest, she hated that type of clothing. Lacey murmured in pain all the way to the Rabbit Hole.

When she arrived, it reeked of alcohol and sweat. It was far too loud that could have been ear drum shattering for her taste. Lacey headed over to the counter and started to take orders for the people that wanted meals served. The whole time, she heard whoops and shouts headed towards her. Lacey gritted her teeth and ignored the rambunctious young men. She didn't need their judgement or annoying ways of communicating. Lacey wanted to quit this job, but didn't know where else to work. It seemed as if all the jobs had been fixed for everyone. Storybrooke was a small town. Everyone knew everyone. That was how her job was fixed and how come every other job that she actually wanted was filled. _If only that scandal hadn't happened. _

At around two o'clock in the morning, Lacey left the Rabbit Hole. When she reached her apartment, she grabbed her suitcase and started to stuff everything she could. Soon, the suitcase was over filled. Lacey groaned. _I have to move out of here. _Even though both apartments seemed cheap, they really weren't. Lacey had decided that she was to move in the librarian's apartment for good.

For the next hour or so, she stuck to the deal by moving everything into the apartment. Some things wouldn't fit therefore she would sell it by tomorrow. Lacey went to bed pondering this. She had to get the apartment out of her payments so that Mr. Gold wouldn't be furious with her. Explaining to the land lady that she was moving was easy, to Mr. Gold, it might be harder.

* * *

Lacey anticipated the moment when Mr. Gold found out that her apartment was empty. She had heard the bells chime at the library door, indicating that someone was there. Before Lacey went to go greet Mr. Gold, she took some deep breaths. _I'll be okay. I just have to be relaxed. _Lacey grabbed her payment for this month only for the librarian's apartment. She saw Mr. Gold leaning on his cane, looking very calm and collected.

"Miss French, I was told that you moved out of your other apartment today." He replied coolly. Mr. Gold was rich and didn't like it when he wasn't informed. He knew everything about everyone in Storybrooke.

"I apologise, Mr. Gold, but I decided to move out because-"

"Because." Mr. Gold motioned with his hand for Lacey to continue.

"Because I thought the librarian's apartment would be much more useful it I use it all the time." Lacey finished. This was partially the truth. She also didn't want to keep paying for two apartments.

"Well then. Thank for the payment, Miss French." He took the envelope from Lacey's hand and bid adieu to her before he left the library for good.

When Mr. Gold had left, Lacey didn't know what happened. She went to the apartment in the library, broke down, and cried her heart out.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five

Lacey quit her job at the Rabbit Hole. She didn't need it now that she was residing in the library full time and it was better for her too. She could drown herself in books and not be bothered with the town gossip and more. Storybrooke was a tiny town and sometimes people would talk about her. They would say that she was so pale because she worked too hard and hardly left the library. That scandal never went away. It hid in the back of people's minds and it was brought up at times. Lacey could never escape it no matter how hard she tried. At nights, she felt as if she had been cursed to remain this way.

Lacey stared out the window and looked up at the sky, pointing out constellations to herself, but couldn't focus. She felt as if this life was...fake. It didn't feel real anymore, it was just some sort of prison, but without the shackles, punishments, and possible executions. Lacey shook her head and tried to reassure herself that this was just from a stressful day. The children were here and some of them caused havoc, that was all. _My name isn't Lacey._ She heard a voice say. Lacey jumped and opened all the lights, looking for the voice, but she didn't have to leave the apartment.

It was her reflection, but it didn't imitate her movements. Instead, it was another version of her. Mirror Lacey had the same hair as Lacey and the same bright blue eyes with pale skin, but that was were the resemblance ended. Mirror Lacey had a blue dress with a white shirt with lace at the sleeves and she looked much more girlish and young than Lacey. She frowned and approached the mirror. _I must be dreaming. _

"You're not dreaming, Belle." Mirror Lacey told her. _Belle? Who is Belle? _Lacey pinched the skin at her wrist to try to wake up. This had to be a pigment of her imagination. It can't be magic. She must have been reading some kind of horror novel of some sort because Lacey knew that Storybrooke was the most mundane and dull town that she had ever seen. It can't possibly be ethereal or magical. Mirror Lacey chuckled at her efforts.

"My name is Lacey. I'm dreaming. You're just a pigment of my imagination." Lacey knew this was more for herself than Mirror Lacey because she was starting to worry. Good thing the library was desolate and empty otherwise people would have thought she was a loony bird. If Mayor Mills would find out or some other important person, she would be in the asylum. Lacey heard horrible stories about the asylum and its inhabitants. They believed that they came from this realm called the Enchanted Forest. Lacey shuddered.

"No, your name is Belle. Lacey is your Storybrooke counterpart." Mirror Lacey replied hotly. This was nothing like her. Lacey felt her heart thud.

Suddenly, the image of Mirror Lacey vanished and purple smoke was seeping out of the mirror. It started to cake the apartment and Lacey's ankles. Lacey dropped to her knees and rubbed her temples at the shrieks in the room. It hurt to remember. She saw images of Mirror Lacey losing Avonlea and then making a deal with this creature named Rumpelstilskin who had a striking resemblance to Mr. Gold. She saw Mirror Lacey clean and clean and then fall in love. Lacey witnessed Mirror Lacey's losses and heartbreak while feeling it in her heart. Lacey screamed in pain and horror. That was when realisation hit her.

She was Mirror Lacey. Also known as Belle.

* * *

The whole day, Belle was anxious for her life. She remembered about how the stories of people claiming the Enchanted Forest was real and how they ended up somewhere horrid, most likely the asylum. Belle even jumped out of her seat a few times because of this. She didn't want that wretched woman to think that she was up t to something or worse. That she remembered. _Now I can't see him again. It would be too obvious. _ Belle looked down to find her wedding band and frowned. _Did I always have this? _

She felt suffocated, as if she needed answers. Belle got up from her desk and closed the library. She walked hastily and looked behind her shoulder. She kept imagining that someone would spoil her secrecy for her. Belle rubbed her temples and stopped to catch her breath. She needed to get far away from anything as quickly as possible. She looked up to find Regina's home. Why did she come here? _I came here because I need to confront her. Am I sure I want to do that? What if I get caught and sent to the asylum? _Belle felt nauseous. _I have to, even if it means going. _

Belle pounded on the door as loudly as she could. She paced a bit until the door finally opened. There was Regina. Belle scowled at her sickly sweet smile. It was artificial to Belle, it had no real meaning. "What are you doing here, Ms. French?" Belle could tell that Regina was angry behind her superficial mask.

"I want to talk about something but it has to be in private." Belle crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Regina with all the hate the she could muster.

"I'm busy as you can see. Good day." Regina started to close the door, but Belle placed her hand on it before it could be fully closed on her. She would get Regina to listen to her, it was too late to turn back now. Belle wasn't that naïve princess from Avonlea anymore. She was something much different. It almost frightened her.

"I want to speak _now_, Regina." Belle growled. Her anger was bubbling and boiling, almost to the breaking point where she could even hurt Regina. A little voice in her head went off, but she refused to hear it. She didn't care what it had to say, she will get answers as to why this happened.

"Fine."

Regina lead her down a series of corridors before they reached her office. The fake and bittersweet smile had vanished from her face. Regina sat in a large black chair and motioned for Belle to sit, but Belle refused and remained standing. Belle cleared her voice before she began. "I know that Storybrooke isn't real, it's all part of the curse."

"What curse do you see here, Ms. French? I don't believe you are making sense."

"You know exactly what I mean, Regina. Don't try and lie to me." Belle spat.

"Alright, fine. You're right. This was just the workings of the curse." Regina rose from her chair and approached Belle. "Let me tell you this, Belle, you can tell anyone you like but no one will believe you." Regina whispered so quietly that only Belle heard it. Shivers went down her spine at hearing this.

"Why would I tell anyone? That would make me go to the asylum. People would think that I am mentally challenged, a loony bird." Belle sighed. She wanted Regina to think that she lost. No, she wanted Regina to think that she was powerless up against her. Sadly, Regina wouldn't give Belle that pleasure.

"I have a challenge for you, _Belle._" Regina hissed. "If you can make Rumpelstilskin or Mr. Gold, in this world, fall in love with you once again, then I shall release you and everyone from this curse."

"That would be so simple, Regina, because he already loves me."

"In the Enchanted Forest, dear. But this isn't the Enchanted Forest." Regina took a tissue and wiped a tear from Belle's eyes. "This is Storybrooke." Regina chuckled as she threw the tissue away. "Now, the price. Magic always come with a price." It hurt Belle to hear that. "You can't make Rumpelstilskin love you by trying to make him remember. He has to fall in love with the Storybrooke you. You have precisely one month to complete this challenge. If you make it, I reverse the curse. If you don't make it, well, it's the asylum for you." With that, Regina showed Belle out. "Have fun."

Belle ran all the way back to the library in fright and in deep thought. It took her many months for Rumpelstilskin just to fall for her. One month is not enough for Mr. Gold to love her.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, but as I said, July was a busty month for me. Thanks for all the favourites, reviews, and follows! You guys are amazing! I'm thinking of making a sequel just about this. What do you think? **


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: So, anyone mad at me for not updating me? *gets pelted with tomatoes* I was busy, I'm sorry! This is more of a filler chapter. Also, Belle calls Mr. Gold, Rumpelstilskin, because that is how she remembers him or calls him. Enjoy! Thanks to all the favourites and follows! Also, what should Mr. Gold's name be in Storybrooke?**

**belle: Thanks for the review! Here's the update!**

**rumbeller25: This chapter is happier, promise! **

**Grace523973: You'll just have to wait and see! **

**crazykat77: You're right about that! **

**Guest: Your update! I hope it won't take as long next time! **

**hermoine snape: Sadly this isn't the biggest chapter, but it has a lot of cute stuff inside! **

**CocoRocks: Thank you for the review! I really am happy that you adore my story! **

**So many reviews! Thanks for everyone involved in this story! **

* * *

Chapter Twenty Six

Belle sat at Granny's, trying to think of ways to win over Rumpelstilskin. It was hard enough on her that she couldn't even think straight because her Enchanted Forest counterpart kept bugging her just to go up to Rumpelstilskin, thinking that he would remember her. Thankfully, her Storybrooke counterpart knew better than that. When Ruby asked Belle what she wanted, Belle shook her head. She didn't want Ruby to know anything. It seemed nice to be so naïve. "Lacey!" She snapped out of her thoughts and stared at Ruby who was watching her with concern. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Ruby. Just got to go." Belle fled the diner as quickly as she could. Maybe she could win Rumpelstilskin over if she was interested in his creepy relics. Belle walked over to the pawnshop and started to look at the items in the shop. Rumpelstilskin appeared and looked intrigued that Belle seemed interested. Belle stopped looking at the antiques and stared at him. His scaly skin was gone. He looked like an actual man. Belle bit her lip. "What are you doing here?" For a second, Belle thought that he recognised her, but she remembered that they were in Storybrooke.

"What's wrong, Mr. Gold? I just wanted to see the antiques."

"You are engrossed with my relics? That's quite odd, Miss French because you have never approached my pawnshop before." Rumpelstilskin retorted. It hurt Belle to hear this. She wanted to cry and hug him, telling him that it was her. Belle, but she couldn't. The blow was softened because of how gentle his voice sounded. Belle rocked on her heels, thinking of what she should say.

"First of all, I am drawn to the idea of relics. I just spend a lot of time in the library. Second of all, call me Be-Lacey." Belle was relived when the suspicious look from Rumpelstilskin's face left him. She sighed. So far so good. Belle noticed his ring and decided to speak about that. It was his wedding ring from their wedding back at the Enchanted Forest. "Is your ring a relic?"

"What do you mean, Mi-Lacey?" Rumpelstilskin inquired of her. She pointed at his wedding band. It wasn't the best way to make him love her, but it was a start, at least for Belle it was. "It isn't. Actually I've had this for as long as I could remember."

"That's," Belle stopped so that she could fight the oncoming tears away. "That's wonderful, Mr. Gold. I was wondering if you would like to take a walk with me around town?" Belle asked him. He seemed confused.

"What do you mean take a walk around town, Miss French?" His voice was cold and unwelcoming, but Belle stood her ground, determined for him to come with her. "As you can see, I am devoted to my work."

"Just for a small break, Mr. Gold. You work so much that even you deserve a break from all of _this_." Belle didn't just mean the work that he had, but also what Regina made him do so that she could bend his power to her will. He would always be more powerful than her. She just couldn't accept this fact. "Please."

Rumpelstilskin sighed and then pinched the bridge of his nose. After he replied, "Fine. I'll come for a short walk."

For the first couple minutes, no one spoke. Belle was trying to think of what to say. Here she was walking with her true love and he didn't even know who she was, much less recognise her. It hurt Belle, but what could she do? Belle shook that thought from her head. _ I will make him fall for me, I just need time. This is better than nothing. _There was that little voice in Belle's head that told her she couldn't do it, but she refused to accept it. The first step to being optimistic was to make sure to never quit. _Just keep repeating that to yourself, Belle. _

"So, Mr. Gold, what do you do in your spare time?" Belle asked. It was an easy question to answer. Nothing personal.

"In my spare time, I just stay at home and read. Well, I just glance of the book. Something pulls at my mind and puzzles me whenever I see a book." Rumpelstilskin said. Belle nods and smiles at him. He gave her the ghost of a smile. "I would love to get out more, but I never have time to make plans."

"How come?" Belle asked. She seemed attracted to the idea of his Storybrooke life.

"Well, I am a busy man, Lacey." Belle smiled to herself and squealed in her mind. He was back on first name basis with her, well sort of. She didn't know his first name. "I have places to be and things to collect. I have a pawnshop. What about you?"

"I use to work at the Rabbit Hole, but I quit. I just live at the library."

"You love to read, don't you?" Rumpelstilskin questioned.

Belle nodded. "How did you know?"

"Someone who works at a library is bound to love books. Or at least that's my preference."

"Do you have a family, Mr. Gold?"

Belle knew she hit a sore spot when she looked at his solemn face. Baelfire. That was his son who had went missing a while ago. Belle started to apologise profusely, hoping she didn't open any large wounds in his heart, but Rumpelstilskin raised a hand. "I use to."

"You don't have to explain."

"Why not? It's just family." Rumpelstilskin seemed distant. "It felt like I have had a child before, but I'm not sure. I have a blanket that is so old and it wasn't mine."

"You know, my father shunned me for some silly scandal." Belle said.

"What is this scandal about?" Belle raised her eyebrows. "An answer for an answer, dearie." Belle chuckled. She loved hearing him say that.

"One night I was at the Rabbit Hole, working. I tripped and a bunch of drinks landed on me. Soon rumours went around saying that I was drunk. Then, it turned into saying I was a drunk who loved to go at the club every night and do the most horrible of things. I don't even want to describe it." Belle shuddered. Rumpelstilskin nodded and didn't pressure her anymore about the scandal.

By then, they were already back at the pawnshop. Belle felt a tinge of sadness inside of her. She didn't want him to leave. It was fun to go on a walk with him. It felt as if they were reconnecting after a long time form being apart. They bid each other good bye, but it wasn't the one where you just wave or shake a hand. Rumpelstilskin kissed Belle's hand. She blushed as he went inside.

When Belle arrived at the apartment in the library, she felt giddy. Rumpelstilskin was genuinely engrossed by her. It was a great walk, even thought it felt so short. Belle giggled as their goodbye kept playing her mind. It had been a while since she smiled and felt happy. At this point she didn't care that she only had a month to make him lover her.

"Bring it on, Regina." Belle whispered.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: So we have some twists. Also, I would like to address that I don't hate Regina. I'm just basing her character before she turned good. Rumpelstilskin's full name in Storybrooke is Richard Gold because Richard starts with R. Enjoy! Thanks for all the favourites and follows! **

**CocoRocks: Thanks! I hope this chapter will be the best yet! **

**crazycat77: There definitely will be some memory triggering in here! **

**rumbeller25: If you loved the last chapter, I have a feeling you will love this one more! Although there is a surprise at the end. **

**belle: Don't worry, there's an update coming soon! **

**hermoine snape: This chapter is longer, promise! **

**Grace5231973: There will definitely be more bonding and progress with Rumbelle in this chapter! **

* * *

Chapter Twenty Seven

Over the past few weeks, there had been results which pleased Belle. Rumpelstilskin started to come by the library to check out some books and even stay with her for a while when she was on her break. At night, they would always eat out and walk around in the park late at night. Sometimes, Rumpelstilskin would show her the pond which reflected the moonlight. He would tell her that she was the moonlight and he was the pond. In other words, he was dark before she came in his life. Belle cracked up at this and wiped some tears away. The month was almost over and Rumpelstilskin almost loved her again. Or at it seemed that way.

That final night, Rumpelstilskin came up to her in the library as she was closing it down. He walked through the front entrance, with his dominant hand behind his back. Belle raised and eyebrow and kissed him before he started to talk. "Lacey, I was wondering if you could meet me at Granny's tonight. I have a surprise for you. Well, two surprises." Rumpelstilskin revealed a box that was wrapped in delicate red wrapping paper with a white ribbon tied around. Belle took a few steps back. She wasn't expecting a gift for him. She took it and looked astonished which earned a chuckle from her beloved. "Why don't you go and open it, dearie?"

Belle placed the box and on the counter and gently started to unwrap the box. Then, she opened in and took out what was inside. It revealed a gorgeous bright yellow dress with lace that had ornate dark yellow designs at the top and bottom of the dress. Inside was a small hair pin that would hold her brown locks together. She wanted to burst into tears of joy. This was the dress that she came in, designed and repaired to make it look better than the old version. Belle stared at Rumpelstilskin and hugged him again and again. "Thank you so much, Richard." It felt unusual to use his Storybrooke name.

"Why not? You're a beautiful young lady, Lacey. Now don't forget, meet me at Granny's at seven." Rumpelstilskin reminded Belle one more time before he left the library. Belle looked down at the dress and examined it. It looked so clean and new. Belle smiled and went into her apartment so that she could try it on.

* * *

Mr. Gold was a nervous wreck. He had no idea how to propose to Lacey. She seemed so sweet and he was a monster at times. He didn't know if Lacey wanted to be the Mrs. Gold of the town. Mr. Gold pushed it out of his mind and stared at the silver band that he found in his pawn shot. It had a sapphire stone in the middle that matched her eyes. She seemed to have a band that looked like from another marriage. Mr. Gold wasn't sure if she was married before or not. It was so hard to remember that much. Every time he tried to dig deep in the past, he had a massive headache.

He placed the ring in its box and straightened his suit and tie. He then stared in the mirror, hoping that he would be divine for Lacey. He sighed in the mirror and practised his proposal in front of the mirror. "Lacey, you are the sweetest. No, that's sounds rather boring and very unoriginal." Mr. Gold definitely felt silly for practising this. He didn't know how we would tell Lacey that he loved her and would support her in anything. Also, the fear of rejection followed him.

Long ago, Mr. Gold felt the pain of rejection, even though he didn't know the source. Every day, he felt the coldness inside of him spread because of that rejection. He knew that someone would leave him every time he grew too close. Mr. Gold never wanted to go through that again. When he let Lacey inside his heart, at first he had no fear. She never had any prejudice stored within her about him. She wanted to talk to him and go on a walk with him! That was quite a momentous time for Mr. Gold. He told himself to stop worrying. Lacey wouldn't reject him for the world, not if she really loved him with all her heart.

With that, Mr. Gold tucked the dark red velvet box inside his pocket and left for Granny's.

* * *

Belle was in her yellow dress that had been fixed and had her hair pinned up by the delicate and ethereal pin that was given to her by Rumpelstilskin. Her heart was racing and her stomach was doing somersaults. Tonight had to be special because he wouldn't just give her this dress for a regular date night. Ideas ran through Belle's mind as she imagined the possibilities. Maybe he would confess that he thought she was his true love. Or maybe it was just for dancing. Who knows? Belle was hoping this night meant something truly deep because she was running out of time with Regina's deal.

Suddenly, the entrance to the library was heard. Belle got out of the apartment and casually said. "I'm sorry, but the library's closed right now." She stared up into the face of Regina who was trying to conceal her seething anger with sickly sweet mask. Belle sighed angrily under her breath. What does she want?

"You do look lovely, dear."

"What do you want, Regina?"

"Tonight's the last night. I just wanted to remind you that your month is practically up." Regina walked closer, her heels tauntingly clacking on the hardwood floor. "If I don't see a ring on that finger tonight, then I think you know what happens."

"True love triumphs over everything, Regina. You can't change that."

"True love is weakness, Miss French. It's best you learn that lesson now while you still can." Regina whispered. Belle saw genuine hurt in her eyes instead of anger. _What could have possibly hurt this woman to be like this? Why does she think that true love is weakness? _

"Why are you like this, Regina? Who did you wrong?" Belle asked. She needed to know, now. Otherwise, Belle would never get Regina off her back. Regina set her lips in a thin line and sat down in one of the nearby seats on the library. Belle remained standing and crossed her arms over her chest, expecting an answer.

"Why should I tell you, _Belle_?"

"I'm done arguing with you, Regina." Belle stared at the clock. It was almost seven and she had to be at Granny's. "In fact, I won't leave until I hear an answer."

"What about your date with Mr. Gold?" Belle was taken aback. "I have eyes and ears in this town, Miss French." After Belle glared at Regina for a long time and eventually coaxing her to spill her guts, she obliged. "I lost my one true love because of my mother. She told me that true love was weakness and ever since, I didn't love anyone. I don't want my heart to be broken."

"So you're just like Rumpelstilskin."

"Pardon me?"

"He was afraid to love me, Regina. You don't know how long it took for him, back in the Enchanted Forest, to take me in. To love me once more. When you threatened to hurt me...I understand why he sent me away. He knew that he would be in pain if I was. That's why it took so long. Time heals everything, Regina. It's about time you start to let go." Belle told her. Regina rose from her seat and placed her hands on her hips. Belle walked over and did something unexpected which made her shocked. She hugged Regina. "I know how you feel, when you think everything is nothing but a feeble and hopeless attempt. Regina, there is someone out there for everyone." Regina let a tear drop, not even noticing.

Suddenly, Regina backed away even though Belle was only trying to help. "I can't. It hurts too much."

"Please try. For me and Rumpelstilskin. I'm sure everyone will be much happier."

"Alright. I'll try again." She stared at the clock as did Belle. Her heart raced. She was going to be late! "You better hurry or you'll miss him." Before Belle rushed out, Regina said, "Thanks, Belle." She smiled and ran to Granny's.

Belle hoisted her skirt and ran as fast as her heels would allow her. At one point, she tripped and fell on the pavement. Her dress got torn and was caked with some dirt. Her hair was a dishevelled mess. Belle wanted to cry and pout like a young child. Everything was going in the right way. _No, I won't give up! I've worked too hard and waited too long! _ Belle picked herself up and kept running for Granny's. She burst through the entrance which drew everyone's attention, especially Rumpelstilskin.

"Lacey, what happened to you?" He asked. Belle gave a small smile.

"Had some trouble getting here." She walked over to Rumpelstilskin. "What's that other surprise you told me about?"

* * *

**A/N: You guys most seriously hate me right now! Sadly, we only have one more chapter to go! :( Thanks for everyone who has supported me in this fic. I never thought I would get over 100 reviews! By the way, an update might coming sooner than you think. **


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Belle awaited Rumpelstilskin's other surprise. Her heart raced and she nervously fidgeted with her hands. It had to be important. It had to mean something. He wouldn't have gone through all this trouble for a single date that could last any other night. She stared at Rumpelstilskin who didn't speak and grew worried. _What if he decided against loving me? Dear God, not again. I really don't want to have to wait a long time just to be with him again. At least I have Regina off my back. _"Tell me, Richard. Please." Belle pleaded. She hoped it would have the desired effect upon him.

"I'm sorry, Lacey. I can't go through this again." Rumpelstilskin replied. He left Granny's without any warning. Everyone stared from him to her. Belle looked scared and frantically left the shop calling after Rumpelstilskin. He can't slip through her fingers again. She didn't want to be shut out. She wanted to be with her true love. She didn't care what she did, but she would have him. It's been too long and too harsh on her. She had to survive on her own, her father hated her. Belle had suffered enough of this nonsense because of Rumpelstilskin's insecurities. She wanted to be with him and didn't care what the price was.

She ran into the darkness of the night, hoping she wouldn't lose Rumpelstilskin's trail, but he got out of her sight. She looked in every direction, trying to find him, but didn't. Belle wandered all night, searching his pawn shop, asking bystanders if they had seen Mr. Gold, but all replied no or couldn't care less. At one point, she bumped into someone who was smaller than her. She fell down to find an extended hand which was Henry's . She took it and smiled at Henry sadly, but he didn't return the smile. Instead he questioned, "What happened, Miss French?"

"Nothing happened, Henry. Just some adult matters." Belle quickly told him. She didn't want Henry to know about this. It wasn't the child's business anyways. She was about to run off once more, but Henry remained in the way.

"You look sad, Miss French. Can I please help you with anything? Please?" Henry queried once more. Belle realised that she wasn't going to get rid of Henry so she nodded and told him to help her to the library. He kindly did and even offered to carry her heels for her. Belle sighed in relief as quietly as she could. The heels were giving her blisters. Henry giggled and when they reached the library, he set them down on the desk.

"That will be all." She walked up to Henry and kissed him on the forehead for his thanks. Henry blushed beet red. "Thank you, my knight in shining armour." Belle teased. Henry gave her a little bow and said your welcome. Then, he kissed her knuckles and left home for Regina's house despite Belle's gentle protests.

"I can find my own way home, Miss French." Henry answered. He gave her a wink and shut the door gently behind him.

Belle smiled and then walked over to her apartment, carrying the dirt streaked heels. She took out the box and placed them in. After, she took off the ruined dress and gently folded it. Then, she placed the lovely floor length dress in its box that she received it in. Belle took the pin out of her hair and allowed her mahogany curls to fall on her shoulders. She dressed into regular clothes before leaving the apartment. Now she would have a better chance of finding Rumpelstilskin since Henry was gone and she wouldn't wander in heels anymore.

It had soon started to rain, but Belle kept searching. Eventually she was drenched, but it didn't bother her. Finding Rumpelstilskin was her only task. Belle then realised something. The park. It had sentimental value to both of them. She sighed and thanked the Lord silently for gracing her with this revelation. Then, she started to sprint towards the park, ignoring the splash of cold water on her pant leg. She felt her heart feel lighter. When she reached the park, she saw a dark figure huddle over a pond. Belle had to peer through the rain to find out that it was Rumpelstilskin and he had an umbrella.

"Rumpelstilskin!" She cried out. Belle honestly didn't care to call him Richard anymore. It sounded so fake and unreal. Rumpelstilskin was his true name. The figure turned and screamed her name. Well, her Storybrooke name. It pained Belle, but she still ran to him. He embraced her tightly and then he kissed her on the forehead.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was searching for you. Why did you run out on me, Rumple?" Belle asked.

"Why are you calling me Rumple, my name is Richard Gold. It always has been and it always will be, Lacey." He reminded her gently. That's when Belle broke. She tore away from his embrace and allowed the held back tears to fall. She was sick of Storybrooke and sick of the curse that kept her away from her one real love. Damn Regina for this! At that point she didn't care that she had left Belle alone.

"No, it's not. Your name is Rumpelstilskin and my name's Belle, not Lacey French. I'm the Princess of Avonlea and you are the Dark One. This is just a curse that is meant to keep us apart." Belle yelled at him. She wanted to make him remember.

"I think you're just exhausted, Lacey." Rumpelstilskin said with an edge to his tone. He stepped towards Belle, but she backed away and shook her head. She had to remind him that she wasn't delirious. _I have to kiss him. He will remember then. True love's kiss can break any curse. _Belle was about to kiss him when she felt woozy and collapsed. Thankfully, Rumpelstilskin had caught her before she hit the ground.

* * *

Belle woke up in a bed with the covers over her from head to toe. The intensity of last night remained in her head, but her head was aching. That didn't stop Belle from hopping out of bed. She was still clothed in her slightly damp clothes from last night. Belle ran downstairs to find Rumpelstilskin sitting all alone. When he noticed her, he embraced her tightly. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." Belle lied. It hurt her, but she would make him remember. She needed the timing to be right. "But you never told that other surprise from last night."

She had noticed dark bags under Rumpelstilskin's eyes and he was still wearing the suit from last night. Rumpelstilskin laughed his regular laugh which made Belle smile. "You never give up, do you, dearie? "She nodded and crossed her arms over her chest, but refrained from using his real name. She didn't need the whole ordeal of her being called insane.

"Alright, Lacey. You know that pond, during the night? Without moonlight, it's all dark and empty. That's exactly how I was. You are like my moonlight." _He's proposing to me. _It hurt so much because he already proposed before, but it still made her feel happy inside. Rumpelstilskin loved her in the Enchanted Forest and Storybrooke. "When the moon shines on the pond, it looks gorgeous and pure. You reflected your light out of me and led me out of the dark. Lacey, I love you with all my heart." Belle was in tears by then. She sniffed. "Will you marry me?"

"You silly man." Belle whispered. "You silly silly man."

"I don't understand, Lacey." Rumpelstilskin showed genuine concern. It was etched in his face and was blatantly obvious. Belle sighed, unsure of how to explain it. "Is something troubling you, dearie?"

"No. You've already proposed to me once and we were married." Rumpelstilskin was taken aback. He didn't remember ever proposing to her, but Belle did. "First of all, it was in the Enchanted Forest. Secondly, my name is Belle, not Lacey. You are Rumpelstilskin, not Richard Gold. Finally, I never stopped loving you." She approached Rumpelstilskin who remained rigidly still.

"This is absurd. You are Lacey French, never Lacey Gold. I didn't even know you that well until you approached me at the beginning of the month." Rumpelstilskin protested. Belle shook her head.

"Maybe this will you help you _remember_." She kissed Rumpelstilskin and he embraced her as well. Then, he stepped back and wiped the tears away from her face. He seemed much more content.

"Belle?"

"Yes, it's me Rumpelstilskin."

Suddenly, purple smoke started to revolve around them. It enveloped them gently. To Belle, it felt like a blanket of warmness, especially that Rumpelstilskin and probably all of the Enchanted Forest, had all their memories back. Their clothes transformed. Belle was wearing the yellow dress from last night, but it was no longer dirty and in slight ruins. Rumpelstilskin's scaly skin started to crawl all over his face, but it didn't matter. She loved him either way. Soon, they were standing in the castle, near the spinning wheel where his obsession of turning straw into gold use to take place.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Go through all of that and break the curse even thought I didn't believe in you before?"

"Believe in love, Rumpelstilskin, for it's the most powerful magic of all."

* * *

**A/N: THE END. *sobs like crazy* It's over! I would like to thank everyone who supported and was involved in this story. Also, I would like to thank for all the favourites and follows and for getting for 100+ reviews. Also, for all my faithful reviewers, favourites, and followers, this story is dedicated to you. With out you, I wouldn't have been able to achieve this. It has been an honour writing this. Also, I would like to say that I _might _make a sequel. I'm not sure yet. Thank you! :)**


End file.
